


Your secrets die with you, don't they? - Supergirl

by just_jakob



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Love, SuperCorp, Supercorp comes later in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jakob/pseuds/just_jakob
Summary: (Y/n) has secrets that include her life. Can she tell her best friends, her lovers what is bothering her?(Y/n) and Lena were best friends for ages. It wasn't a big surprise for both that the other was falling in love. But Cora was falling too. They were always together and a really good team.Can this even work out?And can time fix things?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

How long has she known Lena now? It feels for her like forever. And all the time she was in love with her. But she didn't know how to tell her.

And then there's their friend Cora. She was the complete opposite of them. Open, extrovert and very loud.

How can she love two different people? That can never work!

She knew, that Cora told Lena about her own feelings, her heart broke when someone told her. She can never be with the people she loves.

(Y/n) was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice how her friends sneaked to her until they both fall around her neck.

"(Y/n)! Here you are!"

"Hay you two," (y/n) tries to smile, but she couldn't fool them.

"Are you ok?," Cora asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought about my family."

"It's been 15 years today right?," Lena sits down next to her.

Her family died in an accident, just (Y/n) and her twin survived. But they got separated from each other and she never talked about him. Not even with her best friends.

"Can we help you somehow?"

"No, it's ok. I'll visit their grave later. I'll just finish this...," Her gaze goes back to the laptop in front of her.

"Did you hacked in Jordans Computer?," Lena leans over to see her progress.

"Nearly, I need a few more minutes."

"And then we can finally prove that he's cheating!," Cora grins.

"I'm in. OMG! He's not just cheating!"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you see this? Three girlfriends and he's totally stealing their money. Omg ewww. Ewww!," (Y/n) turns away her face.

"Let me see," Cora looks at the display, "Eww gross."

"What did you find?"

"He has nudes from all of them... and if I see that right, he's doing this for years now... and I think he's selling them!"

"What?!"

"Luthor, take a look. You two are better in this."

"Cora is right, he's selling them."

"Gross...," (Y/n) turns around again, "I'm gonna send this to his parents at girlfriends now."

"Write to his parents: 'Look what your son is doing.' And to the poor girls: 'I think you should break up. Sorry love, he's not just lying to you, he's also cheating.'"

"Done."

"(Y/n) you should go now, I'll try to delete the pictures," Lena says.

"Yeah you're right, see you two later."

Both of her friends press a kiss on her cheek before she leaves the room.

While she goes through the school building, some teachers gave her a little nod, knowing where she's heading.

After her parents died, her grumpy old grandmother send her here. When her friends left for vacation, she stayed alone in the big building.

When she's outside, (Y/n) places her skateboard on the ground and makes her way to her parents grave.

"Hay mum... hay dad...," Sitting down in front of the grave, she puts the flowers she bought on it.

"I'm sorry... I can't find him... I know he's my last chance... never mind," She shakes her head to banish the rising thoughts, "I'm just sorry for what I did, maybe it's karma that I..."

She heard some noises behind her and stopped talking.

"Bye you two, I have to go again."

Quickly, (Y/n) grabs her board and leaves. But she didn't head back to the school again, instead she drives around the city until it gets dark.

(Y/n) tries to sneak in, but her favourite teacher knew that she was out and waited for her in the hallway.

"(Y/n)!," She says, causing her to flinch.

"Miss Connor... I was..."

"It's ok (Y/n). I know that you were at your parents’ grave. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine Miss."

"Go to sleep and don't be late tomorrow! I have you in the first lesson!"

"Yes of course, thanks Miss Connor!"

Quickly, she runs the stairs up to her bedroom. She was lucky to have a teacher that would stand behind her back and when she was honest, she saw her more like a stepmother.

When everyone was at vacation, Miss Connor stayed with her and teached her different things.

(Y/n) opens her room and leans the board against the wall, she grabs her pyjama and gets changed.

But she couldn't sleep, not yet. So she grabs her laptop, makes herself comfortable on her bed and stares at the display.

When the school started again, they got a few new students and she wanted to know who they were.

She hacks into their phones and laptops as if it was nothing.

Suddenly, her door opens again and someone steps in. (Y/n) didn't notice it, since she's immersed in her work, until the person lifts the blanket up and crawls on the bed.

"Omg! What are you doing here!," (Y/n) tries to stay calm but her heart skipped a beat.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?," Lena's soft voice says while she cuddles against her arm.

"Just investigating...," (Y/n)s gaze feels to the dark haired girl.

Lena's head rests on her shoulder and her arms clings around her own. Her cold feets are searching for the warmth of her legs.

(Y/n) heart starts to beat faster, it never happened often that she was completely alone with her.

"Why aren't you at Cora's? Her room is closer on yours."

"She was already asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. And I knew that you're still up. Are these the new students?," Lena changes the subject.

"Yes..."

"Oh look, isn't that Noah?"

"Yeah, he and Max are best friends."

"You should try it. I mean he looks pretty good and I can't see that he does something like Jordan."

"I don't think so."

"Why not (Y/n)? He is cute."

"Because...," Her face turns to Lena, she bites her lips and thinks. Should she tell her?

"I think you should try it..."

"I don't want him," (Y/n) whispers and looks back at the display.

"Why not? Give me a reason and I stop."

"I... I'm already interested..."

"Omg who is it?"

"It doesn't matter Lena. It's ehm... It's complicated."

"Hay, you can tell me."

"I know, I really don't wanna talk about it," She closes the laptop and puts it on her bedside cabinet, "We should sleep."

Careful, she lays back and turns the back to her friend.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

After a few seconds, Lena cuddles up to her, pulls her into a hug and burries her face in her neck.

With a little sigh, (Y/n) lays her hand on Lena's and closes her eyes, just to wake up the next day with Lena cuddled up in her own arms.

"(Y/n) hay! (Y/n) wake up!"

Out of breath (Y/n) sits up and brushes her hair out of her face. She had a nightmare again, every time it's the same dream.

"Hay, calm down. It was just a dream," Lena lays her arms around her body and strokes over her back.

"I'm good Lena... I just need a few moments."

"Since when are they back?"

"It's ok, don't worry."

"How long (Y/n)?"

"They never stopped," (Y/n) mumbles.

"Why didn't you talk to us?"

"Lena, I'm good ok?"

"No, you're not," Carefully, she takes her hands.

"Just drop it please. We have to go or we will be late," She gets up and goes over to her closet.

"Fine... I'm here when you want to talk," Lena gets up and presses a kiss on her cheek before she leaves her alone.

(Y/n), now alone, starts to cry. How could she tell them that her dreams aren't just dreams? And that she goes every time through the day her parents died? That it is her fault that they're dead?

She was a little bit late for the first lesson, but Miss Conner isn't angry at her.

"I want you to create an own Website today. You can decide what it should be about. You have two weeks for it and can work on it in your free time," She hands her some papers.

It didn't take (Y/n) long to create a website. The only problem was the subject of it.

"Do you need help?," Miss Conner asks.

"I just need something to write about..."

"Well.. what are your interests?"

"Hacking...," She mumbles.

"Think about something you're interested in," Smiling, Miss Conner leaves her again.

A few minutes later, (Y/n) found something.

**Earth and his stars**

She starts to write and quickly gets lost in her work.

"(Y/n)? The lesson is over."

"Oh sorry, I was a little bit lost."

"I can see that, now hurry or you'll be late again."

The next lessons are quickly over and finally the lunch break starts.

(Y/n) gets herself some food and sits down in some corner of the playground. While eating she works on her website.

"(Y/n)!," Cora shouts and runs over to her.

"Hay Cora.."

"What are you doing?"

"Some project for Miss Conner’s class."

Cora sits down next to her and stares at the display.

"You should eat your food."

"Oh I have, you can have the rest."

"Thanks!," Grinning, she takes it.

"Hay you two!," Lena appears smiling and sits down in front of her friends.

Cora and Lena starts to talk.

"(Y/n)?"

"Hm?," Her face clues on the display.

Lena shakes laughing her head and closes the laptop.

"Eyyy!"

"Cora asked you something."

"Oh sorry."

"Did you decide what you want to pick? Basketball or Volleyball?"

"Basketball, I love Volleyball but did you saw the shorts? Hell no, they are way to short."

"Oh thank god. I thought I'll be alone."

"As if I can leave you all alone," (Y/n) grins.


	2. Chapter 2

After the basketball training (Y/n) and Cora stayed a little bit longer.

"What are you doing later?"

"I'll finish the project for Miss Conner's class."

"Oh ok."

"And you?," (Y/n) pulls her shirt over her head and brushes her wet hair out of her face.

"Lena and I wanted to go to the city."

"Oh... have fun you two..."

"You can come too."

"No no, it's ok. I really have to finish that project," Quickly, she stuffs her clothes in her bag, "See you later... or tomorrow, I haven't slept much lately."

"Get some rest."

"I will," She tries to smile and quickly leaves the room.

"(Y/n)!," Someone shouts after her on the way back to her room.

Lena suddenly appears in front of her and stops her.

"Hay you."

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now," (Y/n) tries to avoid her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, can we talk later? Please?," She bites her lip, some tears appears in her eyes.

"Sure..."

"Thanks!"

She runs to her room and closes the door behind her.

Her tears start to fall down her face. She slips down on the ground and burries her face in her hands. Her head starts to hurt, but the tears didn't stop.

An hour later, someone knocks at her door.

"(Y/n) are you in here?"

"Who is there?"

"Noah, I'm in your maths class... someone told me that could help me. That you're good with technology and... hacking?"

She gets up and brushes the tears away.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

She opens her door a little bit.

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Please... I would pay you!"

She thinks a little bit before she gives in and opens the door for him.

"Fine, come in."

"Thanks!"

She turns the back to him, sits down on her desk and opens the laptop.

"What do you need?"

"Ok... can you promise me not to tell someone?"

"Sure?"

"You probably know Max right? Well he and I... we're kinda dating..."

"Ok, and what do you need from me now?"

"Can you hack into his phone and look if he's lying to me?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I have the feeling that he's just experimenting with me."

"Oh now I get it. Sure, I'll search through his stuff."

After some minutes she's in his phone.

"I don't think I should see this," She point to some videos that looks like some sex tapes between them.

"Oh... yeah sorry for that."

"But besides that his phone is clear, his laptop is shut off so I can't get in."

"So if I bring him to turn him on..."

"I can hack in yes."

"Ok.. Thanks!"

She nods and closes her laptop again.

"Oh and... I probably heard you and the teacher when you talked about your grades in German. I could help you with that."

"That's... that would be really nice. Let's make a deal, I'll search through Max's laptop and you help me with my grades."

"Deal!"

Smiling, she turns around to him. Her eyes are still a little bit red.

"Hay, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you cried?"

"It's nothing."

"Hay, I told you that I'm gay, which is still a big secret for me. You can tell me."

"It's complicated..."

"I have time," He sits down on her bed.

"It's just... I'm also gay... but that's not the problem.. I'm in love with someone and I know that it is stupid..."

"Love is never stupid."

"I know.. It's just... It's useless... they would never love me..."

They talked a little bit more.

"(Y/n)!," Her friends step into the room.

"Ohh I think we're interrupting something Lena!"

"Yeah, (Y/n) sleep well!"

Quickly, they leave again.

"Is that them?"

"What?"

"The person you're in love with."

"What do you mean? No, of course not! They're my best friends!"

"I have eyes. Now I understand why you say that it's complicated."

"I... I don't know what you mean..."

"(Y/n) you love them. Both of them."

She stares down on the ground.

"It's ok, you're secret is safe with me."

The next days, Noah and (Y/n) spend much time together.

"Hay Max! Can I use your laptop? Mine won’t turn on... and I have to send this important e-mail."

"Sure."

(Y/n) nods at him and starts her work. Minutes later she gets up and leaves the room, to signal him that she has everything they would need.

"Ok what could you find?," Noah asks when he arrived her room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please..."

She gives him the laptop and waits for his reaction.

"I knew it..."

"I'm sorry Noah..."

"It's ok, thank you."

"I'm here if you need me."

"We were friends for so long, how could he lie to me like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him? Maybe he loves you?"

Noah and Max fight a lot in the following time.

(Y/n) tries to avoid her friends, her heart still hurts.

But she couldn't escape them after the next basketball training.

"(Y/n)! Wait!"

"I have to do my homework."

"Just wait please."

"Fineee, but make it quick."

Lena waits in front of the changing rooms.

"Ok what is happening here?"

"We're going out."

"Guys I can't."

"30 Minutes."

"I really hate you guys..."

Grinning, they take her hand and pull her outside.

They sit down at their favourite place, each of them at one side.

"We wanna talk with you," Cora starts.

"Oh... ehm... ok?" Her mind starts to run. _Are they gonna tell me now that they're dating?_

"What is between you and Noah?," Lena asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have eyes. You two spend much time together."

"Yeah because I helped him with something. We're friends, at least I think, nothing more."

"Hmm..."

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah we believe you."

"There's something more."

"Ok?"

"Lena and I we... well...," She looks over to Lena.

"We need to tell you something."

(Y/n)s heart cramps. _They're dating..._

"Actually... I have to go now... Sorry guys... I really need to go!," Quickly, she gets up and runs back into the building. The tears start to run down her face again.

After she calmed down again, she washes her face and goes back to the sports hall to practice for their first basketball tournament next week.

Angry, she throws the ball against the wall.

"(Y/n)?"

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and wanted to see what you're doing. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She couldn't hide the upcoming tears.

"What happened?," He pulls her into a hug.

"It hurts so much..."

"Shh... you gonna be ok..."

He press herself at his body and she buries her face on his shirt.

"Hay...I'm gonna bring you back into your room."

"Thanks Noah..."

He stayed with her until she calmed down again.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No...," Some tears are still running over her cheek.

Suddenly, the door opens a little bit.

"(Y/n)? Hay... are you ok?," Her friends enter the room.

"I'm fine," Quickly, she turns around, so she doesn't has to face them.

"It's just... you never run away like this and... We're worried about you."

"I'm fine!"

"(Y/n), calm down. You should talk to them," Noah says.

"Talk about what?," Slowly, Lena steps further into the room.

"I'm gonna leave now, ok? You can do it," He hugs her a last time and leaves the three alone.

"Hay...," They sit down next to her, but (Y/n) gets up and goes through the room.

She thinks about what she should tell them.

"I don't know what I should tell you..."

"The truth, please."

She laughs soft and runs her hand through her hair.

"I... You probably noticed that I... ehm... that I acted weird the last days... well months..."

"Yeah we did."

"It's... There's a reason..."

She turns her back to her friends and stares at the wall.

"I've been thinking lately... about... about me..."

"Just tell us," Lena says.

"I can't... or I don't know how..."

"Just spit it out," Cora wants to get up, but Lena held her down and takes her hand.

"I... I'm gay but that's not the problem, the problem is something else, something different," She rambles.

"(Y/n) you don't have to be afraid..."

She turns around to her friends again. When she sees them holding hands, her heart skipped a beat and cramps hurtful.

She opens her mouth but nothing came out. Seeing her friends, the two people she loved, holding hands was to hurtful.

"It's about you..."

"About us?"

"Yeah..."

Cora's thumb strokes over the back of Lena's hand, causing (Y/n)s heart to hurt even more.

"I... I'm in love... with... with...," The tears start to fall down her cheek again, "with... both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I... I'm in love... with... with...," The tears start to fall down her cheek again, "with... both of you."

The two are silent for a moment.

"I told you she's in love! I knew it!," Lena suddenly says.

"What... what are you talking about?"

"We talked about that. You own me now," She turns to Cora.

"Lena shut up," Cora finally found her words.

(Y/n) heart still hurts: "Nevermind... just... forget it...," Quickly, she leaves the room.

"Lena, you stupid idiot..."

"What?"

"We should've told her! And instead you say something like that!"

"Oh... I'll go after her!"

"No, wait here. I'll talk to her. You would make it just worse."

"Ok fine..."

Cora gets up and runs out of the room.

"(Y/n). (Y/n)! Stop!," She grabs her hand and stops her.

"Please just leave me alone..."

"I can't."

"Cora please. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Good, actions tell more," She pulls her around a corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Give you an answer to what you told us."

She presses her against the wall and stares at her eyes.

"Cora?"

With a smile she strokes over her lips before she leans over and press a soft kiss on them.

Surprised, she kissed her back until they heard someone comes near them.

Quickly they separate again from each other. (Y/n) left her eyes closed, her heart beats fast.

"Cora, (Y/n)," Miss Conner's voice sounds.

(Y/n) opens her eyes and looks into a smirking face of Cora.

"He...hello... Miss Conner."

"I really enjoyed your website. Good work!"

"Thanks...," Her legs shakes a little bit, but Cora prevented her from falling down.

"See you two at dinner!"

After she left, (Y/n) couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh god... my heart...," Her head fells on Cora’s shoulder, which grins at her.

"Let's get back to Lena," She strokes her hair behind her ear and press a kiss on her cheek.

Cora takes her hand and pulls her back to her room. But in front of the door, she stops.

"I can't go in there again..."

"(Y/n) trust me, you want to."

Scared, she stares at the door.

"Hay, it's gonna be ok," She lays her hand under her chin and force her to look at her, "take a deep breath and calm down."

She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath. Cora takes the moment to lean over again and press a short kiss on her lips.

"Go in," She whispers against her lips.

Nodding, (Y/n) opens the door and steps in.

Lena lays on her bed and sits up, when she heard her. "Hay."

"Hay...," Hesitant, she sits down next to her and looks down to her hands.

"I'm sorry for what I said..."

"It's ok..."

"No it's not. I wanted to say something different... We're kinda the same, too shy to say what we want to say..."

"Lena..."

"No please, let me talk. It's ehm... Cora and I talked... about you and about us... about everything... and... we... I... how should I say this... (Y/n), I love you... we... we love you."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just say nothing and let it sink in," Lena says with a smile and hugs her.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We weren't sure what you're thinking. It would've been really weird if we said to you 'Oh hay, we're in love with you and we love each other.' and you wouldn't feel the same," Cora steps into the room and falls down on the bed.

"Yeah... that's probably right..."

"Oh shit, guys we're late for dinner!," Lena's gaze wanders to her watch.

"Let's talk later ok?," Cora gets up again and holds her hands to her friends.

Smiling, both of them take one of her hand and follow her down to the cafeteria.

They grab their food and search for a place.

"Guys, I'll go to Noah. Don't wait for me."

Before they could say something, she was already gone and sits next to him.

"Hay, you ok?"

"Yes, you won’t believe what happened!," She whispers and starts to tell him everything.

"OMG! Ok wow. That's... wow. I'm happy for you!"

"Hay, don't make that face! Max is an asshole and he didn't deserve you."

"I know but... I still love him..."

"You'll find someone better!"

"Thanks (Y/n)."

"Oh also, don't forget private tutoring tomorrow!"

"I won’t, I promise!"

"Good!"

She grins at him and picks her now empty plate up.

After she brought it back, Miss Conner appears behind her.

"(Y/n), could I see you in my office?"

"Now?"

"In 20 minutes?"

"Ok! I'll be there!"

She runs up to her room and takes the few lonely minutes to think about everything. Laying down on her bed, she stares smiling up to the wall.

"Haaay!," Cora and Lena step in and destroy her peaceful moment.

Cora let herself fall on top of her.

"Uhhg, you're heavy..."

"And you're comfortable," She mumbles against her clothe.

"Don't make it to comfortable, I have to get up in five minutes."

"Why?," Lena sits down next to them.

"Miss Conner wants to see me."

"Did you do something?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, let me enjoy these few more minutes. Lee, come down here."

"I don't..."

"It's ok, my bed is big enough," (Y/n) grins a little bit and takes Lena's hand, which lays down hesitant next to them.

They cuddle a little bit, before (Y/n) pushes Cora from her to get up again.

"Heee."

"Sorry, I can't be late again!"

"You have to make up for that!"

"Idiot..."

As fast as she could she makes her way to her office and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes... (Y/n), I know how good you are, you're better than anyone else in your class. And I've been thinking... I'm pretty sure you know how to hack into something?"

"No Miss?"

"(Y/n) please... It's about my ex-husband... he's stalking me and I think he found me. Could you just... lead him into another direction?"

(Y/n) could see the fear in her eyes.

"Let's say I could do these things..."

"I wouldn't tell anyone. And better grades are impossible, since you already has the best grades."

"I didn't say I want something for it. If I could do this, you should make sure that your laptop isn't turned off… and it could be that I'm sick tomorrow."

"Of course, I understand. I'll look for you tomorrow, I mean... do you still have this headache?"

"Yeah... It's pretty bad...," (Y/n) grins slightly.

"Thank you," Miss Conner whispers.

With a nod, (Y/n) gets up and leaves the room again.

When she enters her own room again, her friends were already gone again. Slowly, she makes herself ready for bed. After that she opens her laptop and starts her work. _Let's see what I can do..._

A few hours later, someone knocked on her door. A gaze to the watch tells her that it is nearly bedtime.

"Yeah?," She closes her laptop a little bit.

"Hay you," Cora says and enters the room.

"Hay, what are you doing here?"

"Give you some company."

"And why do you have a pillow under your arm?"

"Because I decided to stay here tonight."

"Hm.. what are you gonna tell the teacher when they come and look through the rooms?"

"That I'll stay here."

"Well... ok...," Laughing, she shakes her head and opens the laptop again.

"What are you doing?," Cora asks, while she crawls under her blanket.

"Work," (Y/n) stares concentrated on the display.

She didn't even hear the knock at her door.

"Cora? What are you doing in (Y/n)’s room?," A confused Miss Conner enters the room.

"Sleeping here."

"(Y/n) are you ok with that?"

She just gets a thumb up as an answer.

"Ok... I'll leave you to that."

"Omg... this laptop is gonna be my death... why are you so slooow... I know you're old but pleasee...," (Y/n) mumbles.

"Don't stay up to long!," Miss Conner says and leaves them again.

"(Y/n), you should sleep."

No answer.

"(Y/n). Are you kidding me? Fine...," Cora gets up and stays next to her.

"(Y/n) answer me. Turn your laptop off and go to sleep. No? Ok fine."

She squeezes between her body and the table to sit on her lap.

"Cora... I have to work...," Her gaze wanders around her and back to the laptop.

"And you need to rest, now look at me," She lays her hands on her cheek and force her to look up.

"I have to finish this, please..."

"Fine, but I'll stay here," She rested her head on (Y/n)s shoulder.

(Y/n) strokes short over her back: "Thanks."

But Cora just grins, brushes her hair away and starts to kiss her neck.

"Cora...," (Y/n) whispers, "Please stop that..."

"I don't think you want me to stop..."

"No... but... this is really important..."

"More important than I am?," She grins down at her and starts to kiss over her face until her lips lands on (Y/n)s.

The kiss distracted her enough, to close her laptop.

With a winning smile on her face, Cora pulls her to the bed and under the blankets. Her hand already wanders under her shirt.

"Cora stop..."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes but we can't..."

"Why...?"

"Please, I want to wait."

"Ok."

She pulls her hand out of her shirt and cuddles up to her.

"So just cuddling."

"Yeah..," But (Y/n)s gaze always wanders back to her laptop.

Many minutes later, the door opens again and a short, black haired Lena steps in.

Confused, she looks down to them.

"Hay Lee," (Y/n) says.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I can't sleep. Not like this idiot next to me."

Lena laughs soft and steps to the bed.

"Can you give me my laptop?"

"Sure," She hands it over and crawls over the two bodies.

"Don't say you want to stay here too?"

"Why not?"

"It's just... I really have to do some work... and I don't know if I can concentrate if both of you are here."

Grinning, Lena helps her to sit up and leans against her.

"Maybe I can help you."

"Probably. But! You can't tell someone, understand?"

"Sure!"

(Y/n) opens the laptop again and continues to work.

"Is that..."

"Yeah, Miss Conner’s laptop. But she knows that I'm doing this. To be correct, she asked me to."

"Oh wow ok..."

They work together, careful not to wake Cora up.

"Guys... stop that..."

"Cora, just sleep again."

"How could I sleep... You're so loud..."

"Sorry for that."

"Please stop working," She sits up and lays her head on her shoulder, "Or do I have to distract you again?" She leaves her hand resting on her leg.

(Y/n) blushes now and slowly close the laptop.

"Oh don't worry (Y/n) I'm used to this. She's always like this."

"She is?"

"Yeah, pretty annoying."

"Whaat? Let me try to seduce my girlfriends!"

"Try is a good way to describe your senseless attempts."

"Oh fuck you!," Cora pouts and turns her face around.

"Naah, it makes more fun if you do this," Lena leans over (Y/n) body and pulls Cora over to her by her shirt.

"Don't come me with that now!"

"Why not?," Grinning, she press a kiss on her lips.

"Guys...? I'm still here," Feeling uncomfortable, (Y/n) didn't know where to look.

Lena and Cora grins at the other before turning around to her.

"Oh no! Don't even try it! I swear I throw you both out of my room!"

"Fine, Fine is ok... let's sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

When (Y/n) wakes up, Cora's hand rests on her breast and Lena's face is buried in her neck.

She tries to get up, but the bodies hold her down. So she just puts Cora's hand on her stomach and sighs.

After a knock on the door, Miss Conner enters the room.

"Are you two up? Is that Lena?"

"Yeah," (Y/n) answers her.

"They should get up, how are you feeling?"

"I'll wake them up. Oh this headache is killing me...," She says grinning.

Miss Conner close the door a little bit behind her: "How far did you come?"

"I'm nearly done."

"Thanks."

"Of course!"

"Now get some rest!," She winked at her and leaves again.

"Guys.. guuuuys! Get up."

Cora just groans and cuddles up more to her, her hand is now resting on her breast again.

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?"

"Just five more minutes," Lena whispers.

"Fine... but it's not my fault when you're late!"

Lena press a kiss on her neck and slips her leg over her.

(Y/n) closes her eyes again and rests a little bit more.

Suddenly, the school bell rings, causing them to wake up again.

"Shit! I'm late!," Cora says and sits up.

"Told you."

"Shit... love you guys, see you later!," She press them a kiss on the cheek and runs out of the room.

"Lena? You have to get up too or not?"

"No, Mister Brown is still sick. So I can sleep a little bit longer. But what's with you?"

"Ohh I have this terrible headache you know?"

"Oh yeah right," Lena laughs and buries her head again in (Y/n) neck.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you..."

"I love you too," She smiles against her skin.

They stay in bed for a few more minutes, until (Y/n) couldn't lay in bed anymore.

"Hee... Don't leave me."

"Sorry, my back starts to hurt."

Pouting, Lena grabs her hand but she sits up too. She places her head on her shoulder while (Y/n) grabs her laptop again.

"You look so beautiful," Lena's finger stroke over her cheek, causing (Y/n) to blush.

"I hate to say this, but you should get going or you'll be late too."

"Oh yeah... see you later?"

"I'll be here."

"Ok, I'll bring your lunch later!"

"Thanks."

With that, Lena gets up and leaves her alone.

After she left, a younger student came to her room and brought her some breakfast.

"Miss Conner send me."

"Thanks for that."

While she eats, she keeps working.

It takes (Y/n) a few more hours before she finished everything. She leaves a short message on Miss Conner's display: Everything done.

After that, she goes through some servers and tries to improve her hacking skills.

"Lunch timeeee," Lena says and steps to her table, to place the food on it.

"Hay thanks," (Y/n) didn't even looked up.

"We have to change our plans for tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Cora has detention today and tomorrow."

"What did she do again..."

"You know the new teacher? She eventually said something like 'fuck you' to him."

"She didn't..."

"She did," Lena laughs and sits down on her bed.

"Stupid idiot..."

"Definitely."

"Oh and Mister Johnson asks me to tell you that the training is at 5pm today, if you feel better of course."

"Oh yeah right..."

"When is your tournament?"

"In two weeks, we have to leave for the weekend."

"Oh ok, I hoped it would be here."

"Naah, sadly not. I'm really not motivated for this anymore."

"Hay, at least you can spend the time with Cora."

"Yeah, I know."

"I have to go again.."

"Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing me food."

"Of course," She smiles and presses a kiss on her cheek before she leaves her again.

On time at 5 she stands in her sport stuff in the hall.

"Haay (Y/n)!," Cora shouts and runs to her.

"What are you doing here? Lena told me you have detention?"

"Luckily, I'm allowed to come here... such a dickhead!," She lays her arms around her.

Laughing, (Y/n) lays an arm around her waist.

"Guys let's start our practice. We still have to learn a few things before the tournament arrives! (Y/n)," He starts to calls some names, "You will be our attack team, the rest will defend! Let's go!"

They start their practice and after the official part was over, (Y/n) stayed and practices at her own.

"(Y/n)"

"Yeah Mister Johnson?"

"I hope you play at the tournament like this!"

"I'll try my best."

"You're probably our best player, at least when you can attack."

"Thanks?"

"Just don't get hurt."

"Yes sir."

He leaves her alone again.

(Y/n) stays until it's time for dinner, with wet hair she goes to the cafeteria.

"Since when have you been wearing your hair open? I never saw you like this," Noah appears behind her.

"Not often but I didn't had the time to get them dry."

"Are you feeling better?"

"What?"

"Your headache?"

"Oh yes! Yeah I'm fine."

They sit down together, deepened in their conversation.

Suddenly, Lena and Cora appear and sit down with them, each one on one side of (Y/n).

"She's ignoring us Lena."

"I think she didn't even notice that we're here."

Both of them take one hand from her at the same time.

"Oh god... you scared me!"

"Sorry, we just needed some love."

"Aww, love you guys."

"Love you too," They both say grinning.

"What are you gonna do today?"

"Detention."

"Still?"

"Yeah.."

"I have to finish my homework," Lena says sighing.

"And you (Y/n)?"

"Take my board and drive through the city."

"Don't be too late again."

"I won't. Oh and, it would be nice if I could sleep alone for once."

Both start to pout.

"Please? It's just so warm..."

"Fine.. let us aloneee."

"Cora, don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not."

"You are," Lena answers for (Y/n).

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go now," (Y/n) gets up to leave the room.

Back at her room, she grabs her laptop and backpack. She puts her laptop and other stuff in the bag and leaves the school.

When she arrives the park, she stops again and gets the laptop out.

For weeks she tried to get into a specific mainframe. She needs to know what happened to her twin and she didn't want Lena to find out, since she's the only one that would understand what she's doing.

It gets pretty late, when she drives back and sneaks into the building and into her room.

When she gets into her room, a box lays on her bed with a little note on it.

_Thanks for your help! I hope you can need this! And no, I won't take it back!_

Confused, she opens it and sees a new laptop.

"Is she kidding me? This is way to expensive!"

She shakes her head, pulls it out of the box and places it on her table.

"I can't believe she bought me a freaking laptop!"

. . .

The next day, Lena and (Y/n) meet after lunch in Lena's room.

"Sooo... what do we wanna do?," (Y/n) asks and falls down on Lena’s bed.

"Hmmm... we could go to the city or... I don't know...," She falls down next to her.

"Or we just go and decide later?"

"Or we do that yeah," Careful, Lena takes (Y/n) hand in her own.

"Ok let’s go!"

They take the bus to get into the city.

Hand in hand, they walk through the shops and buy some things.

"Let's get some ice cream!"

Laughing, (Y/n) buys them ice cream and pulls her to a bench.

Lena smiles happy while she eats her ice.

"You got something there," (Y/n) says and strokes with her finger over Lena's lips.

Lena stares into her eyes and whispers a thank you.

"Of course," Smiling, (Y/n) wants to take away her hand, but she got lost in her eyes.

Slowly, (Y/n) leans over to her.

"Lena?"

"Hm...?"

"Can I... can I kiss you?"

"Sure..."

Her heart starts to beat faster again.

Careful, she leans over and connects their lips in a soft kiss.

When she pulls back a little bit, Lena place a hand on her cheek and pulls her back again.

"You're definitely the better kisser," Lena whispers grinning.

"Wow," (Y/n) laughs, "Don't tell her that, or she hates you and kiss you never again."

"Good that I won't do that."

Smiling, Lena pulls her again into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day before the tournament.

(Y/n) is passing nervous through her room. Her bag is already packed, even if the bus is leaving at the evening and the morning just started.

She knew, that she was her coach's hope for a win. The pressure on her was rising even more, when the other members applauded to his opinion.

_"Next weekend, we have to make the way free for (Y/n)! Defend as good as you can and we can win this!"_

The memory just made her more nervous.

She leaves her room to get some air but instead her feets carries her to the sports hall. Her hands grab a ball and she starts to play a little bit by herself.

Meanwhile, Cora searches for her.

"Lena? Did you saw (Y/n)?"

"No why?"

"The coach wants to meet in the math classroom to go through some tactics again."

"No idea, but I'll search for her. You go and listen to him."

"Thanks Lee!"

(Y/n) didn't even heared that someone opened the door and stepped in. Lena watched her a few minutes.

"(Y/n)?"

She flinched at the sudden voice and let the ball falling down.

"God Lena! Shit my heart!"

"Sorry," She grins slightly.

"What do you need?," She asks while she goes to grab the ball again.

"Cora was searching for you, they want to meet at the math room."

"Oh yeah... I heard about that..."

"So... why are you not there?"

(Y/n) pulls her shoulders up.

"Hay, are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm just really nervous and I don't wanna think about all of that right now, I can't even concentrate on my homework."

Lena pulls her into a hug: "You can do that."

"It's just..."

"(Y/n) you're good and I know you can do it."

"Thanks Lee... Oh man... it would've been so awesome if you could have come..."

"I'm always with you two in your hearts."

"Thank you," She smile a little bit.

With a grin, Lena press a short kiss on her lips.

"Lets play a little round, ok?"

"You and me? Do you even play?"

"How difficult could it possible be?"

"Ok fine, but don't get hurt," She throws the ball to her, "You start. I still have to work on my defend."

Grinning, Lena tries to attack.

After an hour, they sit down laughing.

"I will never say it's easy again!"

"But you did good."

"You too, I know I'm not as good as the ones you will fight against but you are really good. You can do it."

"This is why I love you so much."

Lena blushes a little bit and presses a kiss on her cheek.

"I should probably eat now and get some rest."

"Good plan, come on!," Lena gets up and helps (Y/n) to stand up.

Together they go to get lunch.

"There you are!," Cora appears behind them.

"Hay you."

"You missed the meeting."

"I know, sorry... I just needed to calm down..."

"Hay, don't worry you'll do good!," Cora hugs her.

"I haven't slept much last night, so I'll get some rest before we go."

"Ok, sleep well."

"Thanks!"

(Y/n) goes to her room and throws herself on the bed. But she couldn't rest, since she got nervous again. So she just stares at the wall.

Suddenly, some knocks on her door and Lena steps into the room, Cora right behind her.

"See, she's awake."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Seeing how you are."

"Not good as it seems."

"I can't really sleep."

"Wanna have some company?"

With a nod, (Y/n) slips over to one side of the bed.

Cora and Lena step over and lay down next to her. Cora didn't even need long to fall asleep.

"Lena...? What if I fail?"

"You won't, I believe in you."

She nods a little bit scared and buries her face in the pillow.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

A few hours later, Lena wakes them both up again. They say their goodbyes to her and go over to the bus.

Cora sits down next to her, leans against her shoulder and takes her hand to calm her down.

 **(Y/n)**  
Not even ten minutes in the bus and Cora is already asleep...

 **Lena**  
Try to get some sleep!

 **(Y/n)**  
I literally can't, that's why I already slept. I can't sleep in a bus...

 **Lena**  
Fine, I'm here for a few more hours :)

 **(Y/n)**  
Thanks Lee

They text a little bit, until Lena felt asleep.

. . .

They arrived at the next day and get into the sports hall.

(Y/n) press nervous Cora's hand.

"Calm down, it's ok."

"They are all so tall!"

She's passing through the changing room.

"(Y/n) please calm down, you're making us nervous too!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself!"

When they go to the court it got worse.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice.

"(Y/n)! Cora! You can do it!," Lena and Noah shout from their place on the stands.

"What... oh god..."

Grinning, Cora waves at them.

"Ok girls! Remember what we practiced! You can do this!"

The first round was really easy for them, but their next opponents were harder.

(Y/n) didn't has it easy to make some points. Her breath goes faster with every minute.

Suddenly, a taller girl runs into her, causing her to fall down on her hand. The other girl falls down on her leg.

She screams in pain and presses her hand against her body.

"(Y/N)!," Cora runs over to her, the other girl already stood up again.

"(Y/n), are you ok?," She knees down next to her.

Some tears appear in her eyes and she bites her lip.

"Timeout!"

Their coach runs over to her and checks her leg.

"Is she ok?," Worried, Lena tries to see more.

"Hay, just go down to her. I know you want to."

With a nod, Lena gets up and runs down to them.

When she arrives, some teammates already helped (Y/n) up and help her to get of the court.

She limps a little bit and grimaces in pain.

"(Y/n)! Hay, you ok?"

She looks a little bit angry and nods.

"Hay, the coach said they should check up on you and when you're ok, you can play again," Cora says to her.

"I know... bring me some time until I'm back!"

"Of course."

Lena lays her arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna take care of her."

She brings her to the infirmary.

"Just give me some pain killers!"

"(Y/n)..."

"I'm fine! Just bandage my hand and give me some pills... I need to get back out there!"

"I can't do that," The nurse says and starts to check her foot and leg.

"Ok your leg looks not good but ok... but your hand..."

"Please, I need to get back!"

"Promise me that you won’t use it so much."

"I promise!"

"Ok fine, I will bandage it and give you some pain killers..."

"Thank you!"

Lena looks at her with a concerned look.

After some more minutes, they make their way back to the court.

"(Y/n) wait."

"Lena I need to get back."

"I know, one minute."

"Make it fast."

Lena nods, pulls her into a hug and connects their lips for a short kiss.

"I love you. Stay safe! And tell Cora I love her too."

"Ok..."

"And now go and win this!"

(Y/n) grins at her and steps through the door and into the hall.

Everyone turns to her, when she approach their coach to tell him that she can play again.

When the perfect moment arrives, he sends her back in again.

"You're back?"

"Yeah and we're gonna win this. Also I have a little message from Lena for you."

"Message?"

"Yeah," She leans over for a very short kiss and whispers to her what Lena said.

Cora starts to grin, now enthusiastic for the victory.

"Let's go guys!"

The entire team is now even more motivated.

Ignoring the pain in her hand, (Y/n) makes one point after another.

And finally the buzz noise tells them that it is over.

"Omg! (Y/n)! We won! We did it!," Everyone runs over to her and pulls her up from the ground.

Lena and Noah run down from their places and down to their classmates.

Everyone celebrates their victory, besides (Y/n).

She got send to the hospital to let her hand checked up properly. Lena went with her to give her some moral support.

"How long does that take..."

"You really need to work on your patience."

"Sorry... I just want home..."

It takes a few more hours before she can get out again with a big white bandage around her hand.

"That you played with a broken hand... You're crazy...," Cora says when Lena told her about it.

"I wanted to play and win this!"

"Idiot."

"Also, the coach said that we'll drive in an hour back again so we can watch the last game. And Noah and Lena can drive back with us."

"Oh thank god."

When they sit down, (Y/n) leans against the wall and close her eyes. Suddenly the exhaustion was stronger than the adrenaline.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, Christmas is coming. Everyone besides (Y/n) is excited to get home.

"(Y/n)! Did you already pack your things?," Noah asks.

"No, I won't leave."

"What! Why?"

"Because there is no home and my grandma hasn't talk to me for years."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's ok. I will just learn and do some other stuff."

"That sounds pretty boring and sad. But hay, you can always call me!"

"(Y/N)!," Cora shouts and runs over to her.

"Hay," (Y/n) smiles soft.

"Guess what, my parents called me: Sorry daughter but we decided to spend the holidays somewhere else, we send your presents to the school," She imitates her father's voice.

"So you stay here with me?"

"Yeees!"

The two sit in Cora's room and talk a little bit, when Lena opens the door and enters the room.

"Hay you two, my dad is gonna pick me up in a few minutes... I just want to say goodbye," She hugs them both with a sad face.

"Don't look like this! You can always call us!"

"Yeah... totally..."

"No Lena, don't you dare to cry. If you cry, I cry and I don't want to cry."

"(Y/n) you know my family."

"And I know you, you're strong and brave. So don't you dare!," She pulls her in a hug, "Just call me when Lex does something again."

Lena nods a little bit and loosens again.

When she's gone, Cora and (Y/n) goes out for a little walk.

"Have you called your grandma?"

"Why should I?"

"Maybe she would talk to you?"

"I don't think so, she throw me out shortly after I came out of the hospital. She can't even look at me."

"But..."

"Cora please drop it, it doesn't matter."

"Fine," She knew that it would be senseless to talk her into this.

Finally, it's Christmas Eve. The school is decorated by the students that stayed there.

Cora and (Y/n) are sitting in the cafeteria and talk about their presents.

(Y/n) found an envelope with money inside in her room. She still wondered from who it was.

"Hay, I heard of this party... would you go with me?," Cora asks.

"Sure!"

"Yay! Let's go and change!"

After an hour, they stand in front of the Disco with their false IDs.

Grinning, Cora lays her arm around (Y/n)s waist and pulls her inside. She gets them a drink and pulls her to an empty corner.

"We're not even ten minutes in here and this random dude over there is checking you out," (Y/n)s voice sounds a little bit jealous.

"Good thing that my eyes are on you and not on him," Cora grins at her, grabs her by her shirt and pulls her into a kiss.

"Ok convinced," (Y/n) whispers against her lips.

After they finished their drinks, Cora pulls her to the dance floor. She pulls her towards her and lays her arms around her neck.

They dance a while together, their foreheads resting together.

"Hay you two, can I spend you some drinks?"

(Y/n) looks up, the jealousy hits her again.

"Hay calm down, just a few free drinks," Cora whispers in her ear before she agrees to the dude.

He navigates them through the crowd and to the bar. After asking what they want he ordered everything.

"So whats your name?"

"I'm Cora and that's (Y/n)."

"These are really nice names."

Two drinks later, he gets a little bit touchy. (Y/n) feels more and more unwell every minute that passed by.

"Cora, we should go..."

"Are you ok?"

(Y/n) points to his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Hay, it would be really nice if you could keep your hands by yourself!," She pushes his hand away and replaces it with her own.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"I don't like it when someone touches my **girlfriend**!," She takes her hands and pulls her back to the dance floor.

"Thanks..."

"Of course, sorry I didn't realize it."

"It's fine, but could we go? It's already really late..."

"Yeah sure, let's go!"

When they arrive the school, (Y/n) decides that she wants to stay alone. Cora gives her a short goodnight kiss and goes over to her own room.

Now alone in her room, (Y/n) throws herself on her bed.

 **(Y/n)** :  
Hay Lee! Merry Christmas!  
Sorry, I'm a little bit late. Hope you're ok :)

Suddenly, her phone rings and Lena's name appears on the display.

"Lena hay! Why are you still up? Is everything ok?"

"Wanted to ask you the same."

"I'm good, Cora took me to a party and we just came back."

"You and a party?"

"Yeah," She laughs, "But how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Lena? Talk to me."

"It's just... I miss you guys..."

"Hay... what happened..."

"It's my mother..."

"Ok what did Lillian do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it if it's ok."

"Yeah sure, just remember that I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"It's just a few more days."

"I know, oh god I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Lee..."

"Shit... I have to go!"

"Ok, love you! Be safe!"

(Y/n) heard Lex voice before the call ended.

. . .

The vacation comes to an end and the other students are slowly coming back.

(Y/n) spend her time on the basketball court to practice on her defend. She is so much absorbed in her practice that she didn't even noticed that Lena enters the hall and sits down to watch her.

Just when she turns around to make a little break she noticed her.

"LENA!"

"Hay," She grins to her.

"You're back!"

"Yeah."

"Omg hay!," She runs over to her and pulls her into a long hug.

"(Y/n) you're sweating and stink," Lena laughs slightly.

"I don't care, I missed you omg..."

"I missed you too, idiot."

"Did you saw Cora?"

"Yeah, I didn't even make one step into the school."

"Typical wow..."

Lena laughs and agrees.

"Hay, let me get a shower and then I can give you your present!"

"I don't need a present."

"I don't care, see you later!," Grinning, she press a kiss on Lena's cheek and runs over to get changed and to take a shower.

Minutes later, she opens the door to Lena's room to find her laying on her bed.

"Hay sleepy head," With a smile, she crawls over her and lays her head on Lena's chest.

"You're heavy...," Lena yawns.

"I'm not!," Offended, (Y/n) hits her arm.

"You are, you gained too much mussels," Lena giggles soft and lays her arms around her.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't..."

"Yeah..."

(Y/n) buries her face on her body and Lena starts to brush trough her hair.

"Oh I brought you your present," She holds it up a little bit.

"I don't want it."

"Lena, don't even try it."

"Fine," She twists her eyes.

(Y/n) gets up and gives her the present. Lena sits up as good as she can, since (Y/n) is still sitting on her lap, and takes it.

She takes the little bracelet out of the box.

"This is beautiful, thank you...," Lena whispers and puts it on.

"Now cuddling!"

Laughing, Lena lays her arms around her waist before she got pushed back again.

"You should wear your hair more often down, it looks good on you."

"I actually thought about cutting them short."

"Nooo! I love your hair!"

(Y/n) laughs and gets up a bit to look her into her eyes.

"Please don't cut them...,", Lena pouts, her hands now resting on her neck.

"I won't," With a grin, she place a kiss on her cheek. Lena's eyes captured her again.

"You could at least give me a real kiss."

"As you wish."

She leans down and connects their lips.

"God I missed this...," Lena whispers.

"Same..."

The kiss that meant to be short ended in a passionate kiss and (Y/n) stroking slowly under Lena's shirt. Lena loosens a bit to breathe, while she takes a deep breath (Y/n) starts to kiss her neck.

"Don't stop," Lena whispers, causing (Y/n) to grin.

"We have to go to dinner in a few minutes."

"Let's skip dinner..."

(Y/n) gets up and looks at her laughing.

"Since when are you like this?"

"Since I've been home and desperate," She tries to pull her down again.

"But I'm hungry."

"I'll buy you pizza," Lena pulls her back into a kiss and slowly (Y/n) gives in


	7. Chapter 7

It's getting late and the pizza arrived. Satisfied, (Y/n) sits in front of Lena's table and eats. The latter is sitting on her bed and is doing some homework.

"If this ends all the time with good food, we can definitely do that every time to skip dinner!"

"Wow, just for the food? Was it really so bad?"

"Naah, I regret nothing."

"Wait, why should you regret it? Because we missed dinner?"

"Because...," (Y/n) blushes in a deep red.

"OMG! No. I was your first?"

"Kinda?," (Y/n) stuffs the pizza in her mouth and faces the wall.

"I thought... Was it at least good?"

(Y/n) just nods, to embarrassed to face her.

Lena gets up from the bed and goes over to her. She lays her hand on her cheek and forces her to look up.

"You don't have to be ashamed."

Slowly, she sits down on her lap and lays her arms around her neck, causing (Y/n) to blush even more.

"God you look so cute right now."

"Lena, I really hate you."

A laugh escapes Lena, she gives her a kiss and gets up again.

"Hello my beautiful friends!," Cora enters the room and grins at them.

"Hay you."

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"(Y/n) seduced me."

Chooking on her food, she opens her eyes in shock and turns around: "Me you?!"

"Yeah?"

Cora laughs and tries to steal a slice of her pizza. But (Y/n) hits her hand.

"Don't you dare! That's my food!"

"Sorry!"

. . .

With the time, the spring break is getting closer. And again (Y/n) has to stay alone at the school.

"(Y/n)?"

"Miss Conner, yes?"

"You're always here, why aren't you driving home?"

"Because my grandma doesn’t want to see me. So there's no home?"

"Oh... hm... well, would you like to come with me? I'm driving to a little cabin at a beautiful lake."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah why not? I'm all alone there and some company would be really nice."

"Can I really...?"

"Sure!," She smiles at her.

After some thinking, (Y/n) agrees and goes to pack her things.

They leave the same day with her car. (Y/n) closes her eyes on the drive to get some rest.

"We're here, wake up."

Yawning, (Y/n) opens her eyes again and looks out of the window.

"Wow... this is really beautiful!"

"Right?"

They stay a whole week at the cabin.

"Why did you asked me to come with you?," She asks on the last day.

"I don't know... maybe because we're both feeling kinda alone?"

"Alone?"

"Well... I always wanted kids but I was never able to... I never got pregnant or could adopt one."

"And I never really had parents or a mum..."

"Yeah. I know this is weird, I'm still your teacher, but... this week was one of my best days in my whole life. And when you finish school next year... god this is really weird... but I want to ask if I could probably... eventually... adopt you?"

(Y/n) is overwhelmed by this offer.

"I ehm... sure?"

Miss Conner starts to smile happy.

. . .

"What happened to you?," Noah asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Since the holidays are over you have this weird smile on your face."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What happened when we were gone?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even try to lie!," Lena says and stares into her eyes.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Fine, maybe. But it's nothing important."

"Why am I not believing you?"

"Just do it and now I have to go, math class. Bye bye my friends!"

"This conversation is not over!"

"It is!"

After math class is over, Lena is already waiting for her.

"Lena, please stop. It's nothing, really."

"I'm just checking if you didn't find a new girl and are now cheating."

"What?! Are you stupid? Don't be so ridiculous!"

Lena grins at her: "Not my idea."

"Of course it was Cora's. Hay, I have to go to practice."

"Have fun love."

She checks if no one is around and pulls her into a kiss.

"I will. See you later."

(Y/n) stayed again longer than the others. First she did that to practice more but quickly she realized that she has the shower for herself and take her time for it.

Nearly two hours later, she goes back to her room, trying to dry her hair with the towel.

"Guys, why are you in my room?"

Confused, she looks between Cora and Lena back and forth.

"We want to ask you something."

"Spit it out," Still confused, she opens the closet and gets some fresh clothe for the next day out.

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"No you."

"Guys, just say it."

She takes her pyjama from the bed and turns the back to them. While she gets out of her shirt Lena pokes Cora in the side.

"Fine... Are you cheating?"

"What?!," Surprised, she turns around again, holding her shirt in front of her to cover her body.

"Are you?"

"Why would I?! I already told Lena!"

"I know but Cora is really convincing."

"Oh yeah? What did you say to her?"

"You never looked so happy before!"

"Oh and I have to cheat so I would be happy? God, don't be so ridiculous!"

"But you won't tell us your reasons!"

"It's because... it's something about me and..."

"And?," Lena tries to get some answers out of her.

"And about someone else...," She turns around again and pulls the Pyjama shirt over her head.

"So you are cheating."

"No! God Cora! I freaking love you why would I cheat?"

"Maybe we're not enough?"

"You have to be kidding me..."

"Why won't you tell us then?"

"Because I was with Miss Conner on vacation and she asked me if she can adopt me!," (Y/n) slips out the words.

When she realized what she said, she ignored the surprised faces and sits down at her table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Conner? You mean our Miss Conner? The tech Miss Conner?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she ask you this? She's your teacher!"

"Because she always wanted kids... and since I don't have parents anymore..."

"Ok now I get it," Lena says.

"She's her teacher!"

"Yeah, but can't you see it? They're both alone. Miss Conner liked her since (Y/n) came here and it was the same with (Y/n). There was always a connection between them."

"Still weird."

"I know, that's why I didn't want you to know about it," She opens her laptop with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm totally ok with that!," Lena smiles at her, gets up and press a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks... could you leave me now? I have to do some work..."

After they left, she breaks down into some tears. She didn't even know why she cried. But she couldn't concentrate on her work, so she just crawls on her bed and tries to sleep.

_"Muuum? When are thereee?," Her brother asks for the thousands time since they started their trip home._

_"Sorry baby, it's still a few more hours."_

_"Oh maaaan..."_

_"Do you two want some candy?"_

_"Yeeeeeees!," Excited, he takes the candy._

_"Don't give them too much."_

_"Of course not."_

_"Mummy? Mummy?"_

_Right in the moment their mum turns around, the car crashes into another one._

_The little kids start to scream in fear and pain._

(Y/n) wakes up with a scream. She sits up and brushes her hair out of her face.

Scared, she lays back again but she couldn't sleep anymore. So she gets up and sneaks out of her room.

Hesitant, she stays in front of Cora's room but at the end she goes over to Lena. Cora would ask to many questions and she didn't want to talk. The only thing she wanted was to feel safe.

Careful, she opens the door and sneaks into her room. Lena was already asleep, so she just crawls under her blanket and cuddles up to her.

"(Y/n)?," The movement woke her up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"Hmm...," She nods and buries her face in Lena's neck.

"That tickles," Lena giggles slightly and pulls her near her.

"Sorry," (Y/n) mumbles against her skin.

"Sleep well (Y/n)."

"You too."

"I'll keep you safe!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) is sitting outside under a tree. Her gaze is mixed with confusion and anger.

"(Y/n) what happened?"

"My grandma called me...," She's staring at her phone.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know... she asked me to spend the summer holidays with her. She never asked me for this..."

"Maybe she wants to make up for things?"

"Maybe..."

"Are you going?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"You can always call me!"

But she couldn't.

The connection always broke up the second she tried to call them.

Six weeks without her friends, just with her grandmother.

When the holidays are finally over, she barely spoke to them. They didn't even know that she was already back. She just locked herself in her room and stares at her laptop.

After a few days, Noah got worried and told them that she already came back.

They knock at her door, not even waiting for her to open it they step in.

"He was right. (Y/n) why did you lock yourself away? (Y/n)? EY!"

"Can't answer."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look! I found out about this shortly after I came back!," She points to the display.

"Lena? Can you translate this for me?"

"That's... how?"

"I hacked into their mainframe but can you see it?"

"Yes I can."

"Lena, I have to stop that!"

"Lena?! What are you talking about?"

"Yeah sorry... as it seems... someone planes an atomic attack..."

"And it's gonna happen in a few days!"

"That's not good?"

"No it's not!"

"Let me take a look!," Lena turns the laptop around.

"Hay, sorry...," (Y/n) gets up to hug Cora.

"I forgive you but just because you're trying to safe the world as it seems."

"Lena, since when are you in a wheelchair? And why are you in this?"

"Since I felt the stairs down."

"How?"

"Lex. But it doesn't matter, you have to stop this," She turns the laptop back to her.

"I tried, but I need help and silence."

"I could try to help you."

"But if we stay here, everyone would come and interrupt us. I prepared something," She points at a map.

"You kidding."

"Not really. You can come with me or not, but I will go there and try my best."

"This hotel is directly next to city's the mainframe."

"I know. It's the only chance we have. Are you in?"

"Sure."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll help."

The next day, Lena and (Y/n) checked into the hotel and prepare everything.

"We just have to wait for Cora to place everything where I told her too."

She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes.

"Hay, you can do it."

"I don't doubt it, I'm just nervous."

Lena lays down next to her and tries to calm her down a little bit.

 **Cora:**  
I'm done, you can start!

"Ok... let's go."

She takes a deep breath and opens the laptop.

"(Y/n) you need a break."

"Just a few more minutes."

"You need to eat something, I can take over."

"But just 10 minutes!"

Lena takes the laptop from her.

Exhausted, (Y/n) closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Cora enters their room to check up on them.

"How are you two?"

"(Y/n) is finally sleeping."

While Lena is typing, Cora crawls next to (Y/n) and cuddles up to her.

"Don't wake her up, she needs the little break. She already started to make some mistakes."

"I won’t."

A few minutes later, she woke up again. Confused, she looks down on the body over her until she realized who it was.

"Cora please let me get up."

"You're awake again?"

"Yeah."

Lena gives her the laptop back, so she can get back to where she stopped.

It takes her nearly a day until she did it.

"I'm in. I'm in!"

"Ok be careful, you can't leave traces."

"I know."

Biting her lip, she concentrates even more.

"And... omg..."

"What?"

"Shit... ok we have to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"No time to explain it!"

She jumps up and packs her things in her bag.

"Where's Cora?"

"Already back in school, someone needed her help I don't know."

"Good, let's go!"

She grabs Lena's wheelchair and brings her out of the hotel.

"Slow down, what happened?"

"I can't explain ok?"

When they're out of the hotel and around some corners, the sound of an explosion appears.

"(Y/n)?"

"They noticed me and found our location."

"And what now?"

"I can't risk it again... but I think they'll change their plans."

"Let's hope for the best."

. . .

"(Y/n)? Is there something new?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Guys I don't want to pull you into this again."

"You're not. We want to help."

She bites her lips and thinks a little bit.

"But I don't know how this will end."

"That's ok."

Nodding, she gets up and passes through the room.

"But this time we have to do it in a more... public place."

"What's with the park? We could prepare everything on the little castle."

"That could work."

"Tomorrow. Right after the first day of school."

All of them couldn't concentrate on their lessons.

(Y/n) grabs her board and the backpack and waits for them outside the building.

Lena and her sit down on the castle, while Cora stands next to a building.

"Can you see her?"

"Yeah."

"Ok perfect... let's go..."

.  
.  
.

 **Cora:**  
How far is she?

 **Lena:**  
Nearly done.

"I did it... Lena I did it!"

"You did it?"

"I did it!"

Excited, Lena pulls her into a kiss.

"I knew you can do it..."

"We're screwed...," (Y/n) says after she turns back to the laptop.

"Why?"

"They found the sniffer..."

"Wait..."

"Yeah, Cora has to get out of there. Now."

Nervous, Lena gets her phone to call her.

"Yeah?"

"Cora get out of there!"

"What? Why?"

(Y/n) gaze went up to look at her, quickly she takes the phone.

"Get out! Now! Destroy the thing I gave you and get out!"

"What happened?"

"Get out!"

She faces the laptop again and starts to type.

"Cora! Get out! Now!"

But it was too late, the police already surrounded her.

"Shit, Lena we have to move!"

Quickly, she puts the laptop in her backpack and jumps up. She grabs Lena's hand and pulls her after her.

They stop in an empty warehouse, Lena couldn't run anymore. Her foot started to hurt.

"What is with Cora?"

"I'm gonna get her out. Lena you have to get back to the school. You were never here, understood?"

"(Y/n)."

"No listen, I already deleted everything that could lead to you. I'll get her out but you have to get back. You can't come with me. You had nothing to do with this."

"You can't do it alone!"

"I have to!"

"Why?!"

"Because Lena... I can't explain it to you right now... Just go back, please..."

"Fine... But please come back to me."

"I promise."

With a hopeful smile, she pulls her into a kiss. Desperate, Lena clings at her.

"Stay safe...," She whispers to her.

(Y/n) takes her board and leaves her alone. She jumps on it and drives quickly to the police station.

Cora is already in the investigation room when she arrived.

"You have the wrong person. The girl you arrested is innocent. I'm the one that hacked into the mainframe."

They brought her into a different room and try to get some more information.

"I want to talk with her first."

After some more discussions, they brought Cora to her.

"Thank god you're ok."

"What happened?"

"They noticed me somehow... we have to keep Lena out of this. I'll try to get you out of here. Did you already talk about something?"

"No why?"

"That's good. Just play dumb ok?"

Cora nods confused.

"I'll get you out."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna die anyways..."

"(Y/n) what are you talking about"

But she couldn't get an answer. The police pulled her out of the room again.

"I tell you everything you need to know..."

A few days later, she was allowed to get her stuff out of the school. Two police officers accompany her, an ankle bracelet around her leg.

Miss Conner is the first which saw them.

"What is going on?"

"I'm sorry..."

"(Y/n) what happened?!"

"Hay, keep going. I don't want to spend my entire day with this."

They bring her to her room.

"At least I'm allowed to get in alone," She whispers to herself and takes out her suitcase.

Miss Conner immediately goes to Lena to ask her about it, but instead of getting an answer she runs over to (Y/n)s room. But the officers didn't let her in, so she asked the student that had a room right next to her. Careful, she climbs outside and over to her window.

(Y/n) flinches at the knock on the window and quickly opens it.

"Lena! What are you doing!," She whispers and helps her in.

"What happened? They won't let me in."

"Lena I..."

Tears appear in Lena's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I have to go..."

"(Y/n)..."

She takes the necklace of and stares on it for a moment.

"I want you to have this."

"I can't take it."

"Lena please."

"This feels like a goodbye..."

She had to pull herself together, she couldn't cry in front of her.

"It's not," Her voice cracks a little bit and she puts the necklace around her neck.

"But... this is your mothers..."

"It's ok Lena. I won't have kids to give them this... keep it, please."

She pulls her into a last kiss.

"Now go, before they notice you."


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 10 years in the future ~**

"Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers is here."

"Thanks Jess!"

"Lena hay."

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"That's really sweet Kara!," Lena's gaze wents to the little picture on her desk which shows Cora, (Y/n) and herself and her hand wanders to the necklace around her neck.

"And I brought you donuts."

"This day gets better and better.

Suddenly the door opens again and Jess steps into the room.

"Miss Luthor, sorry that I interrupt... but there are some police officers that want to talk to you."

"Sorry Kara, I have to deal with that."

"I understand, I'm gonna head back to CatCo."

While Kara leaves, three people step into the room.

"Lena Luthor? We have some questions for you."

"Sure, about what?"

"I'm sure you heard about the murder that happened in the building where you're living?"

"Of course I have, why?"

"Where were you around 1am and 3am?"

"Are you accusing me?"

"No, we have to ask that."

"I was in my office, working."

Suddenly a phone rang and the person that stood behind the other two takes a call.

"Yeah? Sorry Miss, could I use your computer?"

"Ehm, sure?"

"Thanks."

The person sits down and starts to type.

"Can you give me the name again? Ok... yeah... Sorry, could I get a pen and paper?"

Lena pushes it over with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I'm gonna send you everything over," Ending the call, the person writes something down and gets up again.

"We have him," They stare at the picture on the desk for a moment.

"Ok let's go! Excuse us Miss Luthor."

Without anymore words, they leave her office.

Lena stares after them, her hand wanders again to the necklace. _What happened to you...?_

. . .

A few days later, one of the officers came back.

"Miss Luthor?"

"Yes?"

"One of the officers are back."

"Send them in please."

"Hello Miss Luthor."

"How can I help you? Oh and I think I missed your name the last time." _It's the one that used my computer._

"Conner. I'm with the FBI. I just wanted to thank you for your help."

"How exactly did I helped?"

"You let me use your computer. We were just in time to get the guy."

Lena's eyes wanders over their body.

White sneakers, a dark shorts and a tight white shirt. Over the shirt is a black jacket. The short hair falls into their sun browned face.

"I'm happy that I could help."

"Your friends should be really proud of you."

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them for years...," Lena's gaze turns sad.

"I'm sure they are. With everything you build up and stand for..."

"The last time I checked everyone in this town hates me?"

"Why should they hate you? You're trying to change the world."

"A friend inspired me to do so...," She touches the necklace thoughtful, "I still wonder if she's ok..."

"I'm sure she is, at least she promised to come back or not?," With a wink the officer heads back to the door.

"Wait... (Y/n)?," Lena starts to tear up.

But the officer didn't turn around to her.

"I'm sorry Lena...," She whispers.

"What... what happened to you..."

"I don't know why I came here... sorry... just forget that I was here..."

"Never! Please don't go again!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not the person you remember," With that she leaves her alone.

Lena breaks down to her knees and breaks into tears.

All these years she didn't know what happened to her and out of nowhere she stands in her office. She wanted to know what happened to her and Cora. She needed to know!

After she calmed down , she sits down on her table again and trys to find out more.

Nothing.

She found nothing.

Nothing that would lead her to something. Everything was deleted or under lock.

She grabs her jacket and bag and makes her way to the nearest police station.

"I need to speak with (Y/n) Conner. It's important! I need to speak to her!"

(Y/n) hears Lena's voice and steps out of the room she was in.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! 10 years (Y/n)! 10 YEARS! What happened to you?! Why didn't you reached out to me?!"

"Hay, please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! OMG! Are you kidding me right now? You're... wow... I can't belive this!"

"(Y/n)?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," She grabs her jacket and goes over to Lena, "Let's get out. I'll answer your questions..."

She buries her hands in her jacket pockets and starts to walk out of the station.

"(Y/n)! Stop!," Lena says after a few minutes.

She flinches and slowly turns around to her.

"What happened?!"

"I got arrested... "

"Yeah well, but as it seems you're out. And after the name 'Conner' I think that Miss Conner adopted you. So when did you get out and why didn't you reached out to me?!"

"Yeah she did... a few months after they arrested me?"

"A few months... a few months! (Y/n) are you... wow... this is...," Lena brushes through her hair and trys to calm herself down again.

"I'm sorry Lena, I really am..."

"You didn't even thought about letting me know that you're still alive?! I wondered for year, **for years** what happened to you!"

"I know, but I couldn't reache out to you Lena."

"Why?! Why couldn't you?"

"Because I was in the freaking hospital Lena! I fought for my life for over a year! That was the only reason they even let me out! To 'enjoy' my last days!"

"Why... what happened to you?"

"I have... had cancer, Lena," She carefully takes Lena's hand and lays it on her chest, "Can you feel this? Right, there's nothing. Gone. It was my only chance. First my breast... but it started to spread."

"Since when...?"

"Since I came back from my grandma. Shortly after I came to her I knew it for sure... but I deleted every file... I didn't want to see that I was sick. But it got worse so I injected myself some medicine, just to get through the days. I wanted to safe everyone and do at least one good thing in my life."

"Why haven't you talked to me?"

"How could I? I didn't even want to see it for myself... the first time I actually told someone... that I would die... that was the first time I admit it to myself..."

Lena couldn't hold herself anymore and just pulled her into a hug.

"You fucking idiot...," She crys against her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lena..."

"What... what happened to Cora?"

(Y/n) turns her face away, some strain tears escape her.

"She's dead."

"What...?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What... what happened to Cora?"

(Y/n) turns her face away, some strain tears escape her.

"She's dead."

"What...?"

_After Cora and (Y/n) got arrested they got separated from each other. Every day, some men came to (Y/n) and asked her about what they did and how she did it. At first, she didn't really cooperate. She needed to know if Cora can get out again._

_But her body couldn't take the stress anymore and she broke down under it._

_She is on her way back into her cell when her legs break under her body and her eyes goes black._

_The next time she wakes up is in the hospital._

_The beeping of the machines wakes her up again._

_Groaning, she opens her eyes and tries to move. But her hand is cuffed to the bed._

_A nurse stands next to her bed and checks the machines._

_"What could a kid possible do to get cuffed to a bed..."_

_"I hacked into the city's mainframe to safe everyone," She mumbles, "I think they are scared of what else I could do."_

_Suddenly, Miss Conner enters the room, a police officer behind her._

_"(Y/n) what happened, they called me and told me you're in the hospital!," Worried, she sits down next to her._

_"Excuse me, just family members."_

_"I'm sorry," (Y/n) tears up a bit. She hadn't seen her since she got arrested and she was scared that she didn't want to adopt her anymore._

_"What happened? Please tell me," She ignores the nurse._

_"I... I just wanted to help...," Slowly, she starts to tell her what happened._

_"I can understand when you don't want to adopt me anymore... I just bring troubles..."_

_"What? Hay, of course I want to adopt you," With a smile, she brushes her tears away and takes her hand into her own, "I already signed the papers."_

_When the doctor steps into the room he tells them about the cancer._

_"We can try a radiation therapy."_

_But after the first weeks, she couldn't stand the pain anymore._

_"I don't want this anymore," She cries and buries her face in the pillow._

_"Shhh... don't give up..."_

_"But it just hurts..."_

_A few days later the news about Cora's death reached her. Her heart broke and hurts painful. She lost all her hope and didn't want to fight anymore._

_"(Y/n) you have to eat something."_

_"I'm not hungry..."_

_"Hay, stop that."_

_"Stop what? I'm not even allowed to see my friends! Or to see Lena!"_

_"You can't just stop fighting. That's not you."_

_"I don't even know who I am..."_

_"You're strong and have always hope. You never stop fighting. Never! So get up and eat something."_

"(Y/n). What happened to her?," Lena asks again.

"I'm sorry, I... I have to get back to work..."

"(Y/n)!"

"We talk later!"

. . .

A few days later, (Y/n) sits in Noonan's in front of her laptop and a cup of tea.

_I will find you little brother... I have to!_

"The usual please," A blond orders.

Lost in thought, (Y/n) mumbles to herself.

_Nearly 25 years without a sign... Where are you... Why can't I find you..._

Kara didn't mean to listen, but she couldn't help herself. Her interest is piqued.

"Excuse me?," She steps over to her.

"Yeah?," The short haired answers without even looking up.

"I just wondered what you're doing."

"Work."

"I can see that."

(Y/n) looks up and gets captured by her ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry, I... I get a little bit harsh when I get lost into my work."

"Apology accepted," Smiling, she sits down across from her, "I'm Kara Danvers."

"(Y/n) Conner," She replies her smile.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for someone."

Kara looks at her and waits for more information.

With a soft laugh, she continues.

"I'm working with the FBI."

"Oh really? My sister is working for them too!"

"What's her name?"

"Alex Danvers."

"Hm... never heard of her," She looks back down on her laptop and start typing again, "Agent Alex Danvers. Your sister had quite a history... Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers... Wow... Are you sure she works for the FBI?"

"Yeah...?," Unsure what to say, Kara stares at her, "Ehm... how...?"

"How did I find out all this?," She cuts her off with a little grin.

"Yeah."

"Let's say I'm really good in finding people and finding out about their past."

"That's..."

"Creepy? Yeah sorry."

"That's not what I wanted to say."

"Enough about me and your sister. What are you doing?"

"Couldn't you just type in your laptop and find it out by yourself?"

"That's right, but I prefer to talk to beautiful woman and not stalk them."

Kara blushes a little bit and pushes her glasses up.

"I'm a reporter at CatCo World Wide Media."

"Interesting and what are you doing in your free time?"

"Saving the world," Slips her out, "I mean... in Sims!"

(Y/n) laughs at her cute reaction, suddenly her phone starts to ring.

"Conner. Yeah... yeah... ok I'm on my way!," She ends the call and smiles at Kara, "Sorry, I have to go back to work."

"Actually, I have to go too!"

"I hope I can see you again?"

"Sure!"

"I know how to find you," With a grin, (Y/n) gets up and leaves her alone.

When she reaches her team, they lead her into the building.

They step into a big hall, a round symbol is on the ground "DEO".

"J'onn what are they doing here?"

"Agent Danvers. Director Henshaw. This is agent Conner. The president wants her to help you with your little... problem."

"We don't need help."

(Y/n) takes out her phone and types on it.

"As it seems you need it... it took me not even five minutes to get in your system."

"That's impossible!"

"Winn shut up!"

"Sorry Alex..."

"Alex Danvers?," Now she recognize her.

"Yeah?"

"I meet your sister a few minutes ago."

"Conner good luck, call us when you have a break through."

"I will. Where can I start my work?"

J'onn points to the desk next to Winn's and (Y/n) goes over and puts her laptop on the table.

"Ok you're the tech guy here?"

"Yeah I am?"

"Could you inform me about everything?"

"Some alien hacked into the mainframe and played with the system," Alex answers for Winn, "Winn, stop that pouting and work with her."

"Yeah fine..."

(Y/n) opens her laptop and starts to work.

"Ok I think I found it."

Suddenly, Supergirl flies into the building.

"Alex, do you have something for me?"

(Y/n) looks up for a moment, but keeps working.

"Supergirl, yes maybe," She goes over to Winn and (Y/n).

"Hay Kara," (Y/n) says while she stares on her display. Everyone around looks at her in shock.

"Kara? I'm... I'm Supergirl!"

"Sure you are..."

"You told her?!," Alex says angry and hits her arm for telling someone about her identity.

"No, I didn't!"

"No she didn't. I found out when I went through your files. I'm not that dumb you know, I'm able to count one and one together. But never mind I have the location," She opens a map on the big displays.

"I'm on my way!," Kara says and flashes out again.

"Why did you go through my files?"

"Kara told me that you would work for the FBI, but I never heard about you so I did some investigation."

Minutes later, Kara is already back.

"There was nothing."

"Nothing? That's not possible..."

"I searched through the entire building."

"But... that makes no sense..."

(Y/n) stays at the DEO for days, every time she found something they were already to late.

"That makes no sense..."

"What if this alien is like Indigo?"

"What is Indigo?"

"Indigo was a Coluan. She had nearly the same abilities," Kara starts to tell her about what happened.

"If that is like this Indigo you're talking about... I need direct access to your mainframe."

Alex looks at her with a doubtful gaze.

"I'm here to help."

"I did some investigation about you."

"Oh come on, this was years ago and I tried to help! I lost everything because of this."

"You didn't start an atomic attack?"

"I prevented it! Why is no one believing me... You know what? Never mind. I tell Winn what he has to do to stop this. I'm out. Call me when you believe me and give me access so I can safe your ass!," A little bit angry, she gets up, takes her laptop and goes over to the exit.

But she didn't even left the building when she suddenly broke down and her body starts to cramps.

wn and her body starts to cramps.


	11. Chapter 11

When (Y/n) wakes up again, she lays on a small hospital bed. She couldn't recognize the room, it wasn't a normal hospital.

Her gaze wanders around and slowly she remembers.

_I broke down and I'm probably still in the DEO._

She starts to remove everything that sticks on her body and sits up. The machine that controls her heart beat stops and starts to beep continuously.

A worried agent runs into her room.

"God (Y/n), I thought you're dying!," Alex says and pressed her back into the bed.

"Sadly no. Let go of me."

"Don't even think about standing up your body needs to rest!"

"I don't fucking care! Let go of me now! And it's agent Conner, we aren't friends."

"(Y/n)! Stop it! Your body cramped and as long as we can't figure out why, you wont leave this building!"

"I know why, so let go."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I know what's wrong with me," She pushes Alex's arm and hand aside and gets up from the bed.

"But we couldn't find any medicaments in your blood... if you know what's wrong with you, why aren't you taking medicine?"

"I don't owe you an answer," (Y/n) grabs her bag and leaves the DEO, leaving a confused Alex behind.

. . .

Lena tried to reach (Y/n) since she told her that Cora is dead, but (Y/n) avoids her with everything she has. She really didn't want to talk about it.

(Y/n) tried to distract herself with work, or to be specific with finding her twin. Seeing Lena again confused her and her emotions. Could she really love her? After all that time?

"Hay mum," A big smile appears on her lips when she saw the name on her display.

"Hay you, I'm just checking up on you. How's National City?," When she heard her adoptive daughters voice her mood changed. After all this years that she spend with her, she felt like (Y/n) is her own child and she loves her with every part of her body and soul.

"It's ok. Work is a little bit stressful, well if they would even let me work."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oh this agent is just so... God... She's like the devil. She looks at me like I would try to kill her or suck out her soul. She won't trust me so I told their tech guy what he has to do. I won't go in there again not after she kinda accused me to be a murderer."

"Oh (Y/n)... You could just ignore her, you know they need your help."

"Yeah I know... but... She's everywhere! I don't know... But enough about me, are you ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I miss you here."

"I'm sorry mum... it's gonna take a few more weeks until I can come home again."

"I know, I know. Hay I have to go again my class starts in a few minutes!"

"Bye mum! Have fun!"

"You too! I love you (Y/n), please stay safe."

"I will, love you too! Byee!"

Minutes later someone knocks on her door. Confused, (Y/n) gets up and opens the door.

"Le...lena? What are you doing here?"

Lena didn't even wait for her to offer her to come in, she just squeeze through the door and into her hotel room.

"Can you imagine how long it took me to find you?! Leaving me there without a word..."

"Come in...," She closes the door again and goes over to the little table to close her laptop, before she leans against the table, "What are you doing here Lena?"

"I want answers, please. You can't just drop this on me and leave!"

"I don't know what I should tell you..."

"(Y/n) don't. You know exactly what I mean. What happened?"

"Lena please... I don't want... I can't talk about it..."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts to much ok? Because it's my fault, like it's my fault that my parents are dead. Everything I touch... I destroy everything ok?! Just... leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you even more!"

"What are you talking about? You would never hurt me."

"I will. I can't risk that you get close to me again so please..."

"No."

"Lena..."

"No! You will tell me what happened!"

She tries to find a way to get Lena out of the room again, but nothing she can think about would work.

With a sigh, she gets over to the minibar and gets herself a drink.

"Are you kidding me right now? You should tell me what happened and not get drunk!," She tried to stop her.

"Lena, stop. You want me to tell you? Fine! But I need alcohol for that!"

"Why?!"

"Don't... just stop questioning me...," She turns around and looks ar her with so much guilt and pain in her eyes that Lena's heart starts to hurt.

"Sit down, please. And just... just let me talk."

(Y/n) takes a chair and sits in front of Lena which sat down on the bed. She takes a deep breath before she started to tell her everything.

"I got a call when I was in the hospital. It was Cora and she said that she wanted to hear my voice. She felt alone and was scared. If I would've know... I could have saved her... She made me promise her that I wouldn't tell you. _'Whatever is gonna happen to me, to us, please don't tell Lena! I don't want her to worry about us or to get hurt. She has to go on with her life, maybe starts a family. Even if it's without us, I want her to be happy.'_ That's what she said to me and of course I promised her... By that time she already knew that I would die. I told her the day we got arrested. I told her that I would get her out and that she shouldn't worry..  
A few days after the call they informed me... _'I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend is dead.'_ Suicide. I don't know how or why... I was devastated and the only thing in my head was: _'You can't tell Lena.'_  
I didn't want to fight anymore, I gave up. I lost someone, again. And it was my fault, again.   
Because of me she was in there. She even called me and if I just had listened carefully enough... I would've... I could have prevented it. I could have saved her. But I didn't...  
They let me out of the hospital to identify her body, I don't know why. Her face was so... so... peacefully... she had a smile on her face... She looked like she would wake up but her skin was so... cold...  
A few years later I was able to get out of the hospital again. I was able to beat the cancer, at least... for a while...  
Miss Conner took me to her and was there for me. We moved away, to another country and lived there.  
I tried to reach out to you but... every time I typed in your number I could hear Cora's voice in my head _'Don't tell Lena!'_  
I just... I couldn't... the thought of your broken voice and everything... I couldn't do that to you..."

Lena didn't know what to say, she brushes always her tears and looks over to (Y/n), who cried since she started to talk and stared down on her hands.

"(Y/n)..."

"I'm so sorry Lena!"

Instead of saying something, Lena gets up and embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"I understand now...," She whispers to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unknown number:**  
We need your help

(Y/n) instantly knew what the person wants from her.

 **(Y/n):**  
What was that? Am I reading this right?

 **Unknown number:**  
It's Kara

 **(Y/n):**  
Oh, sorry. I didn't meant to be mean to you. Fine, I'm on my way.

 **Kara:**  
Thanks! :)

Sighing, (Y/n) drives to the DEO. With a motorcycle helmet under her arm, she steps into the big main room.

"Oh thank god! I don't understand your notes!," Winn says and points to the piece of paper.

"I still need access, you can watch over my shoulder if that makes Agent Danvers feel better."

"I already prepared everything, come with me."

He takes her to a meeting room in which are a few computer. (Y/n) sits down and takes a deep breath.

"Ok let's start. But I don't want to hear something from Agent Danvers or I'm gonna go again."

"I will take care of that."

(Y/n) mumbles when she works, but she couldn't find the alien. She works day and night to find it, falling asleep on her desk while she works.

A soft knock sounds from the door.

"Come in...," She flinches a little bit, since she already felt asleep again.

"I ehm... I brought you something," Alex says and places a cup of coffee on the table.

"Is that your way to say sorry?," She didn't even looked up from the display.

"Maybe?"

"That smells like coffee."

"Yeah, you're always working so..."

"Sorry, but I don't like coffee."

"Oh... could I bring you a tea? Or something else?"

"I'm fine Agent Danvers."

"Oh ok... I'll let you work."

(Y/n)'s eyes feel heavy, she lays her head on the desk. _Just 10 minutes..._

Alex still got her a tea and some food. She watched her the past days and realized that she didn't eat or sleep much.

Nearly an hour later, she places the food next to her and quickly gets her a blanket. Careful, she lays it over her shoulder.

The motion wakes (Y/n) up again, she brushes over her eyes and sits up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough to get some rest."

"Shit...," She already wants to get back to work, when Alex pulls her chair from the table.

"Hay, take a break. I got you some food. I hope it's ok..."

(Y/n)'s gaze fells on the food bag and her stomach grumbles.

With a grin, Alex takes the food out and pushes the chair back.

"I'll stay here to make sure that you really eat."

(Y/n) couldn't complain about her presence because her mouth was already full with the food, which caused Alex to laugh.

"Thanks Alex," She mumbles to the food.

"Was that a thank you?"

"Don't let me say this again! But this is my favorite so I forgive you for accusing me to be a murderer."

"I never..."

"Oh come on. But it's ok, you don't know me."

"Is there maybe a chance..."

"A chance for what?"

"To get to know you?," Alex turns her face away and rubs over her neck.

(Y/n) chokes on her food.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well... depends on your answer?"

"Why would you ask me out?"

"Because... well I don't know... I just think that you're interesting and I really want to get to know you more. And I'm really sorry... I mean our start wasn't exactly the best..."

"Why not...," (Y/n) actually wants to say no, she didn't know why she agreed.

"So it's a yes? That's great! How is dinner tomorrow?"

(Y/n) points to the computer, pointing out that she still has some work to do.

"Winn can take care of that!"

She pulls an eyebrow up. "I'm gonna write something. Sorry but I don't really trust him with that."

"Why not?"

"Maybe he's intelligent but... it's Winn. What I saw in the past days... sorry to say that but in some points he's just useless."

"Well that's not completely wrong..."

"See," She grins soft.

"So I'll let you work again."

"Yeah."

"See you later," Alex goes backwards out of the room and runs against the wall.

(Y/n) laughs and turns back to the computer.

. . .

On point, Alex stands in front of the hotel room. Nervous, she checks her dress for the million times.

(Y/n), stands in front of the little mirror and looks down on herself. How much she would've loved to wear a dress but since her operation she didn't had the courage to do so. So she's wearing a blouse and some nice jeans.

The knock on the door tells her that Alex had arrived. So she opens the door and looks into brown eyes.

"Hay, I just need a minute. Come in."

"Sure, no need to hurry."

Alex eyes are clued on her while she enters the room and (Y/n) searches for her phone and her purse.

"Where did I put my purse...," She says more to herself.

"You won't need money."

"Danvers, I won't let you pay for me and also my ID card is in there... Or I just take my FBI ID... Ah! Found it!," Grining, she holds it up.

Alex shakes her head amused: "Let's go."

She nods and puts her stuff into her litte bag, she closes the door behind them and puts the keys into her purse.

Hesitant, Alex grabs her hand, which caused (Y/n) to flinch surprised.

"Oh sorry...," She rubs over her neck and takes her hand away.

"I was just surprised... it's my first date since... over ten years? I'm not really used to this anymore."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not," With a smile, she takes Alex hand. Now is Alex the surprised one.

Alex takes her to a little restaurant.

"It's small but the food is really nice."

There is an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So ehm... since when are you working for the FBI?"

"Since I'm 19 years old, I think."

"Wow, that's a really long time."

"Yeah... and you? Why did you start at the DEO?"

"Because of Kara, I wanted to protect her."

"As if she needs protection?"

"Oh yes, she does."

"I can't believe that."

"She's this oblivious idiot," Alex laughs a little bit.

"Well... let's talk about something else."

"Hm... Do you have siblings?"

"I ehm... I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah... I have or had a twin."

"Another one that looks as good as you?"

"Well, I don't know if he is still alive."

"Oh it's a boy... but what do you mean with you don't know if he's still alive?"

"It's just... there was this accident...," She tears up a bit.

"Hay, you don't have to talk about it. Sorry for even mentioning it. Let's talk about... ehm... what's your favourite movie?," Alex hand reaches over to her.

A smile appears on (Y/n)'s lips. She thought it’s cute how Alex tries to distract her.

"It’s actually an Asian movie, I don't think you know it."

"You speak Chinese?"

"Alex, Asian is not just China," (Y/n) laughs now.

"But still, do you?"

"I actually speak five languages."

"Five?"

"Well if you count Latin. Three of them I had to learn in school. English is my mother language and the last one because I kinda lived in that country for nearly ten years."

"Ok wow... and which exactly?"

"I learned Latin, German and some basic Chinese in school and Spanish because we moved to Argentina. My adoptive mother had some family over there. But I spend more time in my birth country, since my work is here. But to talk to her family I kinda had to learn it."

"Wow..."

"Yeah," She smiles innocent, "And what's your favourite movie?"

"It's a horror movie."

"Oh god..."

"Don't tell me you don't like horror movies!"

"I freaking hate them. I watched some with friends and I couldn't sleep for months."

"Let's make a deal, you come over to me and we watch your movie and mine together."

"Hell no."

"What whyyy?"

"Nothing against you Alex, but I won't be able to get back to my hotel again."

"My couch is really comfortable."

"That's a really nice offer but..."

Alex pouts a little bit: "Please?"

"You just want a second date with me."

"Busted."

(Y/n) starts to laugh.

"Fine! But I probably hide under a blanket."

"That's ok!," Alex grins happy.

The evening slowly gets to an end and Alex brings (Y/n) back to the hotel.

"This was a really nice evening."

"Yeah it really was."

"So... see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I ehm... just wanted to tell you... you really look beautiful..."

(Y/n) blushes a little bit.

"Thanks, but I have to say that this dress suits you well."

"You're really bad in giving compliments."

"I know."

They both start to laugh and Alex hesitantly pulls her into a hug and press a short kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well (Y/n)."


	13. Chapter 13

While she's holding the package, she stares nervous on the name: Lena Luthor.

Her assistant didn't even look up when she approached her.

"Sorry, is Miss Luthor here?"

"Yeah but she's in a meeting right now, maybe I can help?"

"Oh I just have a package for her."

"I can give it to her?"

"Oh no, I want to give it to her in person, it's something personal. Can I just drop it off? It won't take long." She didn't even know why she wanted give it to her in person, maybe she wanted to see her again.

Jess looks up to her and recognize her.

"Oh you're the officer that came here a few weeks ago."

"Yeah that's right."

"Just go in there," She smiles at her and points to her door.

"Thanks!"

With shaking hand she knocks on the door before she opens it.

"Hay ehm... Kara? Right reporter. Ehm... Lena? I have something for you."

"(Y/n), are you ok?," Lena gets up and goes over to her.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to drop this before I get to work."

"You two know each other?," Kara asks confused.

"Oh yeah, we... ehm... we were best friends."

"You know (Y/n)?," Lena asks also confused.

"We met in Noonans and my sister is kinda dating her."

"We are?"

"I thought so?"

"It was one date."

"Never mind," Lena's heart cramps a little bit, "Thanks for that."

"It's from Noah I think."

"You have contact with Noah?"

"Yeah...?"

"Wow...I don't know what I should say to this..."

"We met when I was in Germany because of my work. He's married now and has a cute little baby boy, well by now he should be big but still."

"Did you tell him about..."

"About Cora? No."

"Who's Cora?"

"Our best friend from school," Lena answers quickly.

"I should go...," (Y/n) hands Lena the package and quickly leaves the office.

Back in the DEO, she sits down in the meeting room. She couldn't believe that Lena denied Cora and called her 'best friend'.

Her mind couldn't focus on her work.

"(Y/n) is everything ok?," Winn asks suddenly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Confused about her harsh tone, he leaves and goes over to Alex.

"Alex? Something is wrong with (Y/n)."

"Winn, she's just working."

"No her working tone is different. Can you go over to her?"

"Fine..."

Alex opens the door to the room and steps in.

"Hay you."

"Danvers please leave me alone."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Just go please."

"Hay you can talk to me."

"Alex, I really like you and I don't wanna say something that I will probably regret."

"You can shout at me if that would help you."

"I don’t want to..."

Alex takes a chair and sits down next to her.

"Talk to me."

"I... I wrote this program... Winn will get a message when it finds something... I just need some space please," Quickly, she gets up but Alex's hand stops her from leaving.

"Don't run away."

(Y/n) closes her eyes, her lip trembles and her body shakes.

"Come here," Alex pulls her on her lap and lays her arms around her, causing (Y/n) to break. She starts to cry and buries her face in her shirt.

"Shhh..."

Minutes later she loosens again, still sobbing.

"Talk to me," She gives her a soft smile and brushes her tears away.

"It's just too much... I can't take that anymore..."

"I'm here for you."

"That's the problem..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt you Alex," She smiles sad at her and lays a hand on her cheek.

"You won't."

"I will... Alex, I'm sick..."

"I know that."

"You don't understand... I'm gonna die Alex, unless I find my twin."

"I will help you. Hay you won't die, I won't let that happen. We find a cure."

"We won't. I already tried everything. I'm sorry..."

"Then I find your twin."

"Alex... I searched for him for years..."

"Hay! Don't dare to give up! I want a second date and a third and so much more... We will find him!"

(Y/n) leans her forehead against Alex's and closes her eyes again.

"I hope so..."

"Come on, let's go home."

"You have to work."

"I will take the day off and spend it with you, I won't let you be alone."

When they reached Alex apartment, Alex pushed her soft on the couch and goes over to the kitchen.

"Do you want something comfortable? Just go over to my closet."

"What are you doing?," She goes to her closet and looks through it.

"I'm making you some tea."

"Alex that's sweet but I don't need you to make me tea."

"But I want to."

(Y/n) takes out some joggers and a big hoodie and looks at it a little bit overwhelmed. Hesitant, she turns around to get changed in front of Alex.

"Wow, you could've used the bathroom," Alex says the moment she takes off her shirt and reveals her back.

"Too late."

She pulls the hoodie over her head but get stuck when it covers half of her upper body.

"Alex...," She mumbles.

When Alex turns around to her again, she couldn't hold in the laugher.

"Wait I'll help you."

Laughing, Alex goes over to her and pulls it down. Her hands touch her skin for a short moment.

"Here you go."

"Thank you..."

"Ok weird question."

"I'm listening."

"You're not wearing a bra?"

"I don't need to... You didn't saw it? Oh thank god that gives me at least a little bit more courage," She sits back down on the couch.

"Saw what?"

"How should I say that... I had cancer. No. I actually still have it."

"Why are you not in the hospital?," Worried, Alex sits down next to her.

"I kinda gave up. The doc gave me a year."

"One year... but... I..."

"I'm sorry, I can't go through that again."

Alex nods soft, but she knew that she would talk with Lena about that. She will know how to help her and find a cure.

"Here, put on your movie, I'll get your tea," She points to her laptop.

"No no no. The deal was we would watch both movies and when we watch mine first it's gonna be dark outside and I'm gonna be scared!"

"We can watch some Disney movies after it."

"But this should be a date and I already ruined it!"

"Oh shut up. It's perfect," She places the tea and some food on the table and gets some blankets, "Just start the movie."

"Fine... I don't like your stubbornness."

She starts the movie and connects it with the TV.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?," She asks after the first minutes passed.

"Yeah please."

(Y/n) cuddles into her blanket and stares satisfied and happy to the TV. Alex's gaze wanders every few minutes over to her.

"Oh finally, it's over."

"It's not so bad!"

"No it's not, but I didn't understand a word."

With a grin, (Y/n) explains her short what happened while Alex searches for the movie.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"No."

"Ok," Laughing, Alex starts it and leans back again.

Not even ten minutes passed by, when (Y/n) starts to hide under her blanket.

"Hay, come over here. I protect you from the fictional character," Alex teases her.

"I hate you," But (Y/n) crawls over to her and cuddles into her arms.

Even Alex is startled when (Y/n) suddenly flinches because of some loud noise.

"God my heart, you scared me!"

"Sorry," She grins innocent.

With every minute that passed by, she clings more to Alex. By the end she hide her face in Alex's neck and pressed herself to her body.

"It's over."

"I don't care."

"You can let go again," Alex laughs soft.

Slowly, she turns her face back to the display.

"Never ever again!"

"Fine," Alex grins and starts some Disney movies to calm her down.

Hours later, (Y/n) felt asleep on Alex shoulder.

"Sleep well," Alex whispers and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She pulls her up and lays her on the bed before she makes herself comfortable on the couch.

In the middle of the night, (Y/n) wakes up again.

"No.. No.. No!," She sits up and brushes with her hands over her face. Again a nightmare. Since she's in National City they got worse, like the ghosts of her family are haunting her.

It takes her a moment to realize where she is and to see the brunette woman lying on the couch.

Hesitant, she crawls out of the bed and goes over to Alex, she climbs over her and carefully lays down on her. With her head on Alex chest, she listens to her heart beat and closes her eyes again.

Alex groans and tries to move a little bit. When her body didn't move, she opens confused her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just need to hear your heart beat."

"Why that?"

"I... I have nightmares... and it calms me down again..."

With a smile, Alex pulls the blanket over her and lays her arms around her.

"Ok, just stay here."


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed by and slowly but surely (Y/n) developed feelings for the brunette. She feels safe in her strong arms and for the first in a long time she feels loved again. But it scared her.

She didn't want Alex to develop the same feelings, not if the chances of breaking her heart are still so high.

_Not again. No. I can't risk it._

And so (Y/n) takes some distance from her.

"Hay (Y/n)! I brought you some tea!," Alex steps happy into the room.

"Thanks Danvers."

Alex frowns.

"Ok what is wrong? You just call me Danvers when something is wrong or you're angry."

"Nothing is wrong, can you give that to Winn?," She hands her some papers and looks back to her computer display.

"Yeah sure... hay I just want to ask you if you would join me at game night? It's this silly thing me and my sister are doing..."

"Sorry I have... plans."

"Oh ok..."

After Alex left, (Y/n) felt a little tear on her cheek. _Alex is so cute and caring, she doesn't deserve that..._

 **(Y/n):**  
Sorry for being such an idiot, of course I join you :)

When Alex saw the message a big smile appears on her lips and she runs over to her to press a quick kiss on her cheek.

"At seven at Kara's place," She whispers to her before she runs out of the room again.

At the time by seven, (Y/n) stands in front of the apartment door. Unsure what to do.

"(Y/n), hay! You're at game night?," Winn appears behind her.

"Oh yeah, Alex invited me."

"Of course she did," Winn knocks on the door and Kara opens it with a big smile.

"Aleeeex, (Y/n) is hereee," She shouts back into the apartment and pulls them in.

Alex appears behind Kara and greets (Y/n) with a tight hug.

"Hay you," She whispers.

"(Y/n) I think you know all of our friends, this is James and Lena should come in a few minutes," Kara says while she points to James.

"Lena is coming..?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We kinda had a little fight."

Alex pulls her to the couch and leans a little bit against her shoulder.

"I'm happy that you came."

Around twenty minutes later, Lena arrives. Her smile fades when she saw (Y/n) in Alex arms.

Alex whispers something into her ear, making her blush and smile shy.

"Hay Alex, (Y/n)."

"Lena hay!," Alex looks up to her with a smile.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start!," Kara grins.

The first rounds (Y/n) just watches everyone.

"Let's mix the teams up, so that (Y/n) can play too!"

"That's not necessary, I'm fine with just watching you all!"

"One game?"

"Fine..."

Kara grins her victory grin and decides what they should play next. While Kara searches through the games, (Y/n) gets up to grab herself water.

Suddenly, she fells a sharp pain in her chest. She leans again the kitchen table and closes her eyes in pain.

"Are you ok?," Alex asks and goes over to her, because she didn't moved for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm good," (Y/n) rubs over her chest and turns to Alex with a smile.

But Alex could see the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need a minute ok? I will just go outside to get some fresh air," She presses a kiss on Alex’s cheek and takes some steps to the door.

But she didn't reach it, the pain grew even more and she falls down on her knees.

"(Y/n)!"

Suddenly, her body starts to cramp again and her eyes went black.

"(Y/n)! Stay with me!," Alex's arms around her are the last thing she feels before she loses consciousness.

. . .

".... you stupid idiot... why aren't you talking to me about your condition... I can help you!," (Y/n) hears Lena's shaky voice when she wakes up again.

"I don't want any help..."

"You're awake? What have you heard?"

"Just the rest and that I'm an idiot. Where am I?"

"In the DEO."

(Y/n) tries to sit up but Lena pushed her back down.

"Hay no. Don't move."

"Lena, I don't want this. Please let me go."

"No."

"You can't hold me here."

"You're awake!," Alex steps into the room and runs over to her.

Lena steps aside so that the two have some privacy.

"I was so worried about you," Alex presses her on her.

"Alex..."

"No I know what you wanna say! 'Alex, I don't want to hurt you. You should let me die alone.' But I don't fucking care! I will stay by your side. So don't you dare to send me away. Because I won't because... Because I love you (Y/n)."

"You...?"

"Yeah I said it. I love you. So don't you dare to give up! I will haunt you in your after life."

(Y/n) tears up and sits up to lay her hand on Alex's cheek.

"I love you too Danvers."

"Why are you angry at me?," Alex laughs soft.

"Because you're trying to change my mind and it works," She leans over to her and connects their lips for a hesitant kiss.

Alex lays her arm around her neck and pulls her more into the kiss.

"God I hate you," (Y/n) whispers and smiles into the kiss.

"So you let us help you?"

"Yeah... we can try it."

"Good!"

All the tests they did with her tugs at her hope. She's tired of the pain.

"Lena please stop. I can't do that anymore."

"I won't let you die. So lay back down."

"Can I at least go back home?"

"It makes no difference if you are here or alone in your hotel room."

"No Lena, I want **home**. I want to my mum..."

"You can't go alone and I have to stay here to find a cure."

"What are you two discussing?," Alex joins them to check up on (Y/n).

"She wants to go home."

"I want to see my mum again..."

"I could go with her."

"You have to work, just let me go alone."

"This is work, kinda. Hay, I go with you."

"Fine... and since Lena won't let me leave, could you pack my stuff? It's not much."

"Sure, I will get your keys," Alex smiles at her and press a kiss on her forehead, "See you later."

"So one date hm...," Lena says when Alex is gone.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am... I still love you so how could I not be jealous?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No."

"Lena, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't lie to you and pretend that I haven't any feelings for you anymore," She goes over to her bed and sits down on the chair next to it.

"Lena I..."

"I know you're dating Alex... and I'm sorry if I step over some boundaries but... I really have to do that," She leans over to her and pulls her into a kiss which (Y/n) returns.

Lena smiles into the kiss and leans more over.

"Lena we can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"It won't work, I told you I'm not the same anymore."

"(Y/n)."

"No Lena, don't make it harder than it's already is."

Lena nods sad and stands up again.

"I'm sorry Lena, I really am. But you have to get over it. You have to forget me."

"As if that would be so easy..."


	15. Chapter 15

They left the next day. Alex insisted to carry (Y/n)'s bags, but when they reached the airport she took her bags out of the taxi by herself.

"Alex, please let me at least this last part of my normal life."

"Fine..."

They check in and wait until they can go to their plane.

Suddenly, (Y/n) stops to takes some deep breaths.

"Hay, take it slow," Worried, Alex stand by her side and lays her arm around her waist.

(Y/n) just nods and leans against her with a thankful smile.

Finally inside the plane, they cuddle up a bit and makes them comfortable. After some minutes Alex notice that (Y/n)s body shakes soft.

"Do you want my jacket?," Alex whispers to her.

"I'm good."

"Ok wait."

"Idiot...," She smiles at her while Alex lays her jacket around her shoulders.

"I love you too, now come over. I keep you warm."

Of course they get controlled when they arrived the airport and went to the exit.

(Y/n) leans tired against Alex, while the latter tries to explain why they're here.

"Alex, could you give me my purse?"

"Yeah wait... here."

(Y/n) pulls out her ID card.

"I'm with the FBI. That's my partner. Could we please get over this?"

Minutes later they're able to leave.

"Partner? Really?"

"What? I've my gun in the bag and I didn't had the nerves to disguss with them," She shrugs, "And I want to get home."

...

"(Y/n)! What are you doing here? I missed you!," Her adoptive mum greets her with a tight hug.

"Hay mum."

"Who's your friend over there?"

"That's Alex. She's ehm... my... girlfriend?," Alex mouth falls open at this word. They never really talked about it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Conner."

"I'll make dinner, do you want something specific? Alex, do you want to drink something specific?"

"Muuuum, it doesn't matter what you make. Just call us when you're ready ok?," She press a kiss on her cheek before she grabs Alex's hand and pulls her to her room.

"The bed is not really big but I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't even think about it. You're calling me your girlfriend and you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah...?"

Alex grabs her by the shirt and pulls her near her.

"Even if your bed is small, it's enough for both of us. As long as you're ok with me cuddling up to you."

"I thought it would bother you..."

"Never, I would love to wake up next to you."

"Don't make me blush Danvers."

Alex grins bright and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you (Y/n) and I will never stop saying this cheesy stuff."

(Y/n) quickly loosens from her and grabs her bag: "Even when I'm dead..."

"Don't say that, we will find a cure," Alex steps behind her, lays her arms around her and buries her face in her neck.

(Y/n) tears up and leans against her.

"I will safe you. I promise."

"Don't..."

"What?"

"Promise something you can't hold on to."

Before Alex can answer, her mum opens the door to tell them that dinner is ready.

The first minutes passed by in silence.

"So how did you meet my daughter?"

"She stepped into my work place and pretended that she's smarter than our own tech guy."

"Because I am!"

"And then I pissed her off but luckily I was able to win her back and asked her out."

"Wait a minute, is that...?"

"Yeah mum, she's the one I talked about when you called me."

"You talked about me?"

"Maybe... and maybe I said some nasty stuff..."

"Wow I feel a little bit hurt now."

"Oh come on, you were a dragon when I came and tried to help!"

Alex couldn't say something against it.

"I meet Lena again...," (Y/n) finally says while she looks down on her now empty plate.

"How is she?"

"She's good, I think."

"And what did she said?"

"She shouted much and wanted some explanations so I told her... about me and about Cora..."

"And how did she take it?"

"Definitely better than me."

When Alex and (Y/n) are lying in bed, Alex sits up again and looks down at her with a confused gaze.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Who's this Cora? And what did you told Lena?"

"You know about my past right?"

"Just that you got arrested."

"Yeah... ok...," She sits up too and stares down on her hands, "Cora, Lena and I we were best friends... well no, we were dating."

Slowly, she tells her about what happened.

"That explains the letter in your bag."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, I already wondered why it's addressed to both of you."

"It's from Cora... her last word to us... but I never found the courage to open it."

"You should."

"Lena should know about it too... can you stay with me when we read it?"

"Of course."

. . .

The next day her "aunt" came over with her kids.

While (Y/n) plays with them in the garden, Alex sits with her mum on the terrace.

"How is she?"

"She's good."

"Alex, I know. I know it's back."

"I convinced her to fight again..."

"But that's not the problem right? It's not the cancer..."

"Yeah... Lena and I are working on a cure."

"I hope you can find something!"

"I hope so too. I want to spend more time with her..."

The two watch her, both of them with a smile on their lips.

"She always wanted to have kids."

"Being a mum would suit her."

"She even frezzed her eggs because she was scared that the cancer would destroy this dream."

"She doesn't deserve all this."

(Y/n) heard the last sentence and looks confused to her girlfriend. Her aunt wants to leave again and (Y/n) sits down next to Alex.

"I deserve what?"

"You my love, you deserve the world," Alex says grinning and makes (Y/n) blush.

"Danvers."

"Yes beautiful?"

"Fuck you."

Alex grins even more and leans over to her: "I would prefer if you would do that."

She blushes even more and hits Alex arm.

"No really what were you talking about?"

"That you don't deserve what you've been through."

"Oh believe me... I deserve every part of it..."

"No you don't."

"Alex I killed me parents!," She shouts out and tears up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed them! I **am** a murderer. You were right. It's my fault that they are dead!"

She burst out into tears.

"We were on our way home and my dad gave me his laptop. He wanted me to grow up with these things and teached me everything he knew the moment i started to understand more. And I... I hacked into the car system... I caused their accident... It's all my fault! If I just stayed away from it... it's my fault that my parents are dead! It's my fault that my twin is gone... that I can't find him... I killed them..."

"(Y/n) it's not your fault. You didn't kill them."

"I did... I experimented with it and... Alex I caused this..."

It was the first time she ever talked about this. Even her adoptive mother heard of this for the first time.

"You were just a kid, you didn't know what you did," She says.

"It was an accident...," Alex pulls her into a hug and strokes over her back.

"Shhh... calm down (Y/n)... you were just a kid... and that won't change anything between us!"


	16. Chapter 16

They are finally back in National City again. (Y/n) started to work on finding the alien, with an unhappy Lena and Alex in her back.

(Y/n) hadn't found the courage to talk to Lena and tell her about the letter. But Lena realizes that she is hiding something from her.

The next time (Y/n) was in her labs so that she can check up on her, Lena drops the question.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're acting weird since you came back and don't tell me it's because I told you about me feelings. This is a different kind of weird."

"Alex and I took the next step."

"(Y/n) even if we haven't seen for 10 years, I still know you. So don't tell me it's because you slept with Alex."

She rubs over her neck and stares on the ground.

"Please tell me," Lena lays her hand on (Y/n)'s other hand and out of habit and (Y/n) intertwines their fingers.

"Cora left us a letter... it's in my bag."

Quickly, Lena runs over to the bag. Since they came back, (Y/n) kinda lived in the DEO. Lena and Alex don't let her leave again.

With the letter in her hand, Lena comes back to the bed.

"It's still closed."

"Yeah..."

"So you didn't read it?"

"No, I couldn't... it was to much. I didn't want to see her handwriting again..."

As if Alex could feel her pain she appears in the lab.

"Hay you two, I brought some lunch. Wait is everything ok?"

"Alex hay," (Y/n) holds out her hand with a smile to pull her into a kiss.

Lena's heart hurts and she turns her face away.

"Could you read out the letter?"

"Yeah of course," With a supportive smile, Alex press a kiss on her cheek and takes the letter from Lena.

Lena sits down next to (Y/n) on the bed, she felt like she would need to feel her closeness.

While Alex sits down on a chair, (Y/n) takes Lean's hand and leans against her shoulder.

"Ready? Ok let's go.

Hay my loves,  
I don't know if this will reach you but if it does, it would mean that I'm dead by now. And I'm sorry for telling you this way but I didn't had the courage to talk to you in person.   
I'm sorry for leaving you two, but I can't see another way anymore. You won't have noticed something since I always tried to hide this part of me. Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I never found a use for me in this world, I tried to find one but everything felt wrong. I don't want to leave you two, but i can't see a future for myself, I'm sorry.

(Y/n) I hope you will find a cure. We can't leave Lena completely alone. She's to soft for this world and she will need someone who will look after her. Please stay with her and keep her safe.  
And Lena, look after (Y/n). We both know how stubborn she is when she's immersed in something. She gets lost to fast in her work and forgets the outside world.

Don't forget that I love you, with everything I have. And I will always stay in your hearts.

Cora"

Both, Lena and (Y/n) teared up the moment Alex started to read. When she ended, both of them are a complete mess.

(Y/n) buries her face in Lena's shirt and press herself to the younger.

"I'm so sorry that I left you...," She mumbles sobbing in her shirt.

After watching them for a few minutes, Alex decides that it's best to leave them alone.

They talk and cry and talk again.

Kara stands with Alex outside the room and watches them with her x-ray vision.

"I don't like how they are talking with each other..."

"Kara are you jealous?"

"No, why should I?"

"I have eyes and I know when my little sister is in love."

"As if you aren't jealous!"

"I am since I know about their feelings for each other."

"They have feelings for each other?!"

"Kara, (Y/n) told me everything and she told me that they won't get back together. You don't have to worry."

"Alex they're kissing!"

J'onn appears behind them and holds them back in storming into the room.

"Don't worry," Is everything he says.

. . .

"I found it! I found it!," (Y/n) runs as good as she can into the main room. Alex catches her and supports her with her arm around her waist.

"I found the aliens location!"

"That's... that's an old base from CADMUS! How is that possible?"

Kara already flashes out of the building.

"Alex, send a strike team."

"Did you catch it?"

"Yes, but you should see this!"

"I'm coming! (Y/n) good work, get some rest ok?," She pulls her into a kiss and runs out of the room.

Hours later they're back again. Alex storms into "Lena's" lab, searching for (Y/n).

"Alex, why are you so stressed?," (Y/n) sits on the bed, while Lena takes some blood tests.

"We found something. Something about your brother."

"That's not possible. How?"

"There were some documents... (Twins name) (Y/l/n)."

(Y/n) tears up and nods.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Lena... I have a twin brother, but we got separated after our accident."

Hesitant, Alex gives her the papers and (Y/n) starts to read.

"Test object 163... Day 683... breakthrough: treatment successful... Day 706... unpredictable side effect... suspect disabled... Day 723... suspect eliminated and research discontinued..."

"Nearly two years."

"Suspect eliminated...," (Y/n) whispers to herself and tears up, "That means... Alex... he's dead... I will never see him again..."

"I'm sorry," She pulls her into a hug.

"He was my last chance... my last chance to get healthy again..."

Lena takes the papers and goes through it: "I can try to synthesize this! We can still safe you!"

"Please Lena... just drop it... I can't start to hope again."

"We have to try..."

"Just let me go home... My work here is done."

"No. You won't run away again!"

"I'm not running, I just want to enjoy the rest of my life."

"Lena, let me take her home with me. I keep an eye on her."

"Ok fine..."

. . .

Alex cuddles up to the body next to her and buries her face in the back.

"God I love you so much Alex..."

"And I love you."

(Y/n) turns around in Alex arms to face her lover.

"Alex..."

She gets stopped by Alex lips on her own.

"No, don't. I know what you want to say. You won't say goodbye to me."

"Ok," With some tears in her eyes she tries to smile.

"Now sleep, your body needs a break and your mind needs to rest."

"Can we get pancakes tomorrow?"

"Of course we can get pancakes," Alex laughs.

With a happy grin, (Y/n) closes her eyes to get some sleep.

In the middle of the night, her body starts to cramp again, causing Alex to wake up.

"(Y/n) hay. No no no!," She grabs her phone to call Kara and get them to the DEO.

Minutes later, they arrive the DEO and Lena runs over to her.

"What happened?"

"Her body cramps again!"

"Supergirl, lay her down on the bed. Alex we have to try."

"No...," (Y/n) whispers in pain.

"(Y/n), we have to try... I can't lose you...," Alex starts to cry and press a kiss on her lips, "You can't leave me..."

"Please let me go."

"No! Lena, do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to an end, thanks to the people that even read this little story!


	17. Chapter 17

Alex sits on the little bench in their garden. Their little daughter is playing in the sand. Lena and Kara came over and brought some food.

"She really looks like (Y/n)," Lena says and sits down next to Alex, her hand on her big belly.

"She really does. How are you?"

"Besides that I'm always hungry? I feel good. Have you called her mum?"

"Yeah I did, she's coming. J'onn is going to pick her up from the airport. They should be here in a few minutes I think."

Kara steps to the two women with two plates in her hand.

"Here for you."

"Auntie Kara! Come and play with me!," The little girl grabs Kara's hand and pulls her to her playground.

"Kara is gonna be a really good mum," Alex smiles at Lena.

"Just like you are. I would say it's in your blood but well... Your mum was a good example for both of you."

"Yeah she definitely was and she's even a better grandma."

"Mummy, Mummy! Look what we build!," The little girl points excited to the sand castle they built.

"It looks great!," Alex smiles, "God I love her so much."

"Until she comes into puberty, (Y/n) was dreadful!"

"I will love her anyway."

"Auntie Lena, I have a present for you!," With a big smile, she gives her a little flower.

"Thank you, these are beautiful!"

"Can I feel the baby?"

"Of course."

The little girl crawls on Alex lap to be closer on Lena's belly.

"Careful baby," Alex helps her to lay her hands on her belly.

Kara sneaks over to them and presses a kiss on Alex's cheek and one on Lena's lips.

"Hay love, can you bring me some more of these?," Lena gives her the empty plate.

"Of course. Hay little one, let's see how far grandma Eliza with the food is. Maybe we can steal a little bit."

"Yeeeeees!," She jumps down from Alex lap and runs with Kara into the house.

"Are you still reading it?," Lena points to the letter in Alex hands.

"Yeah, always on (Y/n)'s birthday. I love her so much Lena..."

"I know," Lena smiles and lays one arm around Alex shoulder.

_Hello my love, my beautiful Alex._   
_God, I love you so much. We haven't been together for a long time, but I just know that you're the one for me. You make me so happy. You make me feel alive again. I can't describe what I feel for you. It's just so beautiful. I haven't felt like this in a really long time and I definitely won't regret that I said yes to that date, never! You looked so beautiful in that dress!_   
_Oh Alex, I really want to marry you and grew old with you. Danvers, you stole my heart._

_My beautiful Alex, I'm so sorry. I will miss your calming brown eyes and your strong arms wrapped around me when I wake up. I will miss your kisses on my lips and my skin, your soft touch, your scent, your voice. I will miss every part of you._

_Can you promise me something? Keep an eye on Lena, please. I don't know what she's gonna do when I leave her. And tell Kara that she should pull her head out of her ass and finally ask her out! These idiots are unbelievable._

_I regret just one thing. I never got to meet your mum. Would she like me? Would I like her? I wonder if she would be ok with me. I want to ask her if I can marry you. Yes Alex, I want to marry you. I want to spend every last minute with you. Do you think she would allow me to ask you? I really hope so._

_I'm so sorry that I never told you these things. But Alex, I know that you want to be a mum as much as I want to be a mum. You can have my eggs if you want (I know my mum told you). Just promise me one thing. I put a little letter to this, can you give it to our little baby?_

_I love you Alex Danvers._

_(Y/n)_

_~_

_Hay my beautiful baby._   
_It's me, your mummy._

_I'm sorry my little baby that I'm not there for you._   
_How was your first day in school? I hope you're able to make some friends! You can ask Auntie Lena if you need help in school, I'm sure she can help you. But your mum can help you too, I'm sure of that. She's really intelligent you know?_   
_What's the name of your first love? But you know what, it doesn't matter, I'm sure I would love everyone you brought home as long as they're good for you._   
_How was your prom? I'm sure you looked beautiful. I mean look at your mums, ok sorry little one I had to :)_

_Never forget my little baby, I will love you. No matter what. I'm not there for you and I'm sorry for that. But I will always be in your heart._

_Don't tease your mum too much and be patient with her. She's as stubborn as we can be, maybe a little bit more (don't tell her about that!)._

_I love you my angel, my sweet little baby._

Lena looks down on her necklace.

"Here Alex," She takes it off and gives it to Alex.

"I can't take that."

"I'm sure she wants you to have it."

"Thank you Lena."

"I will see what takes them so long," Slowly, Lena gets up and leaves Alex alone.

Alex stares down on the necklace in her hand. Her free hand rests on her small belly.

Suddenly, it feels like someone lays a hand next to her own and one on her hand. She feels like if someone would press a kiss on her cheek.

A sad smile appears on her lips and she looks up into the sky.

"Happy Birthday (Y/n)."


End file.
